Tierras Lejanas
by Favila Thyferra
Summary: Chap 7 Up! Una joven noble decide convertirse en hombre para salvar a su padre y a sus tierras. No obstante, no sabía que el encargado de entrenarla con la espada fuese a ser el Capitán de hielo... el mismísimo Draco Malfoy.
1. cambio

La luz entró iluminando toda la estancia cuando la sirvienta descorrió las cortinas. Ginny emitió un gemido de protesta y se dio la vuelta, enterrando la cabeza entre las sábanas. Hoy no quería salir de la cama. ¿para qué? Para unas aburridas clases de latín, de comportamiento en sociedad, de protocolo y de cómo ser "la esposa perfecta".

Que no, que no y que no.

- Señorita Weasley, debe despertar, su padre y su hermana la esperan para desayunar….

Encima eso, media hora escuchando hablar de propiedades y de la aburrida corte. Qué suerte tenía de que los terrenos de su familia se encontrasen tan lejos de la capital... Su hermana partía todos los meses una semana por lo menos para estar allí, con todas esas nobles estiradas y viejas, que sólo sabían hablar de la última moda y de los cotilleos banales.

De repente, las sábanas desaparecieron y toda la luz del sol le dio en la cara, iluminando su tez blanquecina y su pelo rojo. Como su padre. Decidiendo que no sería bueno hacer esperar a su familia, se puso los pantalones y la camisa de montar viejas de su padre, para susto de su sirvienta personal, que no pudo hacerla cambiar de opinión. Bajó los escalones corriendo, como un potrillo salvaje al que todavía no se ha domado, y apareció jadeante en el salón, donde una joven castaña y su padre estaban desayunando. La pelirroja pasó como una exhalación al lado de su padre, dándole un beso de buenos días, y abrazó a su hermana, a la que no veía desde la semana pasada. Obvió los malos gestos que hacían ambos dos sobre su indumentaria y se dispuso a desayunar. Al menos, sabían ambos dos, que se había lavado bien las manos y la cara.

Sabiendo que no podría evitar el tema, preguntó a su hermana Hermione por la corte y los comentarios que por allí se hacían. El rostro de su hermana se ensombreció cuando tuvo que hablar de la mala noticia:

- Al parecer, el rey considera oportuno que todos sus nobles entiendan el arte de la guerra, ya que últimamente ha tenido ciertos desacuerdos con Ravenclaw y Towerhorn, y prefiere estar preparado. Los ha llamado a todos a formarse en la capital… incluido a papá.- acabó tristemente la joven.- ¡En menos de dos semanas! Ni mis contactos con la reina han podido impedirlo.

- ¡Pero papá no soportará un entrenamiento así, no después del incidente con los ladrones! – saltó la joven pelirroja visiblemente contrariada. – Nuestro rey está loco si pretende enviarlo a entrenarse, ¡Ni siquiera tiene la edad adecuada!

- Cariño, tus modales. – Interrumpió Arthur Weasley, Conde de Hogwarts, interrumpiendo dulcemente a su hija pequeña.- Lo primero de todo, su real majestad Severus I no está loco, ni mucho menos te atrevas a decirlo en público. Además, aún puedo entrenar y combatir… - Mientras decía esto, escondía sutilmente el bastón que había usado durante los últimos meses, sobre todo después del ataque a sus propiedades.

Ginny no pudo evitar mirar a su padre. Ya entrado en años, con ciertas canas y ayudándose por un bastón, no duraría nada en la capital. El rey al verlo, pediría inmediatamente un nuevo conde para Hogwarts, y Arthur se vería obligado a casar a alguna de sus hijas con el que el rey eligiera… y por ahora sus "favoritos" no eran nada del gusto del conde: arrogantes, despilfarradores y con numerosas amantes. El quería algo mejor para sus hijas… ambas dos tan especiales.

Terminaron de desayunar en silencio, intentando encontrar una solución al asunto.

Esa misma mañana, las dos hermanas se marcharon con sus respectivos caballos a dar una vuelta por Hogwarts. En sus tierras se hallaba la pequeña localidad de Hogsmeade, donde eran muy queridas, ya que su padre no imponía más que los impuestos justos para el rey, y no castigaba los impagos físicamente o secuestrando niños. Eran dos más del pueblo.

Mientras la mayor, Hermione, montaba a caballo de lado, como una auténtica dama, Ginny disfrutaba haciendo competiciones con los chicos del pueblo, montando como los hombres y haciendo piruetas. Los campesinos le restaban importancia porque desde pequeña la habían visto crecer así, salvaje e incontrolada, fruto de la muerte de su madre cuando era demasiado joven y la ausencia de niñeras impuestas como a su hermana mayor. Era simplemente Ginny.

Mientras andaban por uno de los senderos de camino a su hogar, Hermione la reprendió:

- Ginny, por favor, monta como una señorita. Si no podemos obligarte a usar vestidos, al menos dígnate a montar bien, ¡que pareces un vulgar muchacho de pueblo! Cualquiera diría que eres la hija de un conde… ¡Qué vergüenza!

Las dos semanas pasaron más rápido de lo que les hubiese gustado a la familia Weasley. El padre había intentado varias veces andar sin bastón o utilizar la espada, pero todo había sido en vano. Pronto habría un nuevo señor para Hogwarts… un marido para la dulce Hermione. Esa noche la cena fue desacostumbradamente silenciosa, pues Arthur partiría al alba para llegar a media mañana a la capital. A pesar de que sus hijas querían acompañarle, sabría que en cuanto le viesen, pedirían una audiencia al rey. No en vano sabían que tenía unas tierras fértiles y prósperas, y que tenía hijas casaderas. Cuando la familia subió a acostarse, el conde se despidió de sus hijas calurosamente, como pocas veces. Al entrar en su alcoba no pudo evitar toser fuertemente. Estúpida enfermedad.

Lo que no supo es que había sido escuchado.

Traspasó las puertas que llevaban a los cobertizos y almacenes. La luna iluminaba suavemente los caballos, que a esas horas aún seguían despiertos. Se apresuró a ensillar a Trevor, su caballo favorito, y cogió todos los enseres que pensaba llevar el señor conde en su camino a la capital, juntándolos con los suyos propios.

Antes de amanecer, un hombre pelirrojo y su caballo partían hacia la capital.

Al amanecer, un padre se encontró con una escueta carta y una gran mata de pelo pelirrojo.

Wooola!!! Ya se que no eh acabado muchas de mis historias, pero aprovecho que tengo un poquitito de tiempo para dejar caer esto por aquí, a ver si os gusta. Espero que sí y que os animéis a mandar reviews!!!


	2. Ronald Weasley

Antes de amanecer, un hombre pelirrojo y su caballo partían hacia la capital.

Al amanecer, un padre se encontró con una escueta carta y una gran mata de pelo pelirrojo.

El anochecer sorprendió a la capital del reino todavía trabajando. El último día de plazo para convocar a los nobles estaba llegando a su fin. Los últimos rayos de sol se colaban por el gran ventanal del despacho central, donde se encontraba un hombre majestuosamente vestido, observando el paisaje. El rey Severus sabía que si quería que su reino se respetase, debería tener éxito en estos entrenamientos. No podría soportar perder tierras ante Ravenclaw, que abiertamente le demostraba cuan bien estaban entrenados sus hombres en la guerra. Sabía que la mayoría de sus nobles estaban demasiado viejos y gordos para poder siquiera agarrar un trozo más de pan. Había obligado ya al duque Skeeter a casar a su hija con el barón Riddle, que a pesar de su buena presencia, tenía fama de rondar las artes oscuras y de atravesar los campos de noche en busca de presas jóvenes con sangre caliente. De todos sus nobles, el único que tardaba en aparecer era Arthur Weasley, de Howgarts, su región más al sur y por ende, más desprotegida ante los ataques de sus posibles enemigos. Si no llegaba antes de que a su salón le dejase de dar luz, aprovecharía para regalar esas tierras al hijo de su general mayor… siempre y cuando éste demostrase ser digno de tal condado. Sería un gran favor hacia su querido amigo Lucius…

Llegaba tarde. Lo sabía. No debería haberse parado en aquella posada para descansar. A los dos únicos hombres que había tenido a lo largo de su vida eran su padre y el mayordomo de la familia, Moody, que comenzaba a renquear y apenas ya si veía con un solo ojo. Los muchachos de la aldea siempre trataban con ella desde cierta distancia, quizás por ser la hija del conde, quizás por ser simplemente una mujer. Así que había descubierto que o trataba a todos los hombres como Moody, es decir, ordenando sin severidad, o como su padre. Y ninguna de las dos opciones le había resultado ser la correcta. Agradeció tener cierto dominio de la espada, lo que había puesto en guardia a gran parte de la clientela borracha de la posada, y se había ganado unos buenos intentos de paliza. Pero si con algo contaba ella siempre, era su agilidad. Consiguió salir de la posada y subirse a Trevor antes de que nadie se hubiese preparado para pararla. No obstante, muchos de los que no estaban lo suficientemente ebrios como para caerse al suelo nada más levantarse de la silla, fueron en su busca. Dio un gran rodeo para poder despistarlos, y al llegar a las afueras de la capital, ya anochecía. Maldijo mentalmente y después bendijo por si las moscas. Si Hermione pudiera verla… seguro que ellos ya sabían lo que pretendía y no sabía cuál sería su reacción. No obstante, se dijo mentalmente, lo importante era salvar a su hermana de casarse y a su padre de que le quitasen sus tierras. Hogwarts nunca estaría en manos de un hombre que no pudiera ser igual de bueno que su padre.

Sabía que el palacio del rey se encontraba en lo alto de la pequeña ladera en al que se asentaba la ciudad. Desde allí se podía ver el castillo de Griffindor y el mar de Kosice, que se extendía hasta el horizonte. Comenzó a hacer que Trevor galopara más deprisa, y el caballo negro obedeció, sintiendo la necesidad de su ama en llegar a donde fuese lo antes posible. Ginny sabía que su caballo no aguantaría mucho más, sobretodo después de haber descansado tan poco, pero también sabía que no faltaba mucho.

Cuando atravesó las puertas de palacio diciendo que el hijo del conde Weasley había llegado, justo el último rayo de luz desaparecía dejando paso a la noche.

Severus I lo recibió pacientemente, sobretodo después de haber estado esperando al último de sus nobles por tanto tiempo. Sabía que no tenía demasiada buena memoria para algo que no fueran sus tratados o sus mezclas de alquimistas, su pasión favorita, pero juraría que el conde Weasley carecía de descendencia masculina. No obstante, reconoció el blasón de la familia y dejó entrar al muchacho. Lo observó detenidamente durante largo rato, preguntándose si realmente era hermano de la muchachita que tanto apreciaba la reina. Bien, si ese joven conseguía la mitad de aprecio, podía darse por contento. Sus ropas estaban algo sucias por el viaje, y parecía como si le vinieran algo grandes, pero no se centró demasiado en ellas, sino en la cara del joven. Se notaba claramente la influencia de hermanas, y mayores además, porque el chico presentaba ciertos rasgos… afeminados. Su tez era demasiado blanca y las pecas sólo hacían parecerle aún más joven. Sus ojos azules le miraban con una determinación extraña, que el rey quiso asociar con amor por la patria, y ese pelo… sin duda recordaba a su padre. Sabría que este niño que entraba en sus filas saldría siendo un hombre que defendería su condado, siempre que tenía un presentimiento, nunca le fallaba. Realizó las preguntas de rigor y demandó su nombre.

Ronald Weasley.

Su intuición le decía que iba por buen camino. El anterior Ronald Weasley había salvado a su abuelo. Era un hombre ejemplar, digno contrincante de armas y aún más de letras. Su orgullo legaría muy lejos si sus descendientes tenían su mismo potencial. Y lo probaría con el joven que tenía delante. Lo mandó al cuerpo de espaderos, dirigidos por el hijo de Lucius, y decidió que ahora era el destino el que lo ponía a prueba.

Ningún principiante sobrevivía una semana en ese cuerpo.

Ginny se despertó a la mañana siguiente temprano, en una de las habitaciones del palacio destinadas a aquellos nobles cercanos al rey. Ni ella ni su padre eran demasiado cercanos, pero al carecer de propiedades en la capital no podría recibir alojamiento en ningún otro sitio, y menos siendo quien era: el hermano de la favorita de la reina. Recordó ponerse la faja en la parte superior del torso, para apretar su busto, que ya de por sí era bastante pequeño. Por una vez, agradecía enormemente no tener la delantera que ostentaba su hermana, herencia directa de su madre. Lo sabía por los cuadros que aún adornaban su casa, recordándola. Se puso una de las camisas nuevas que había traído, que además le quedaban bastante bien, y los pantalones del día anterior. Tendría que comprar ropa nueva de su talla, aunque no supiera siquiera cómo debía vestir un hombre en la sección de espaderos del rey. Si no hubiera sido valiente, habría temblado al oír su destino. Desde luego, su padre no hubiera sobrevivido. Incluso ella, que no se preocupaba demasiado de la corte, había oído hablar del duro entrenamiento que recibían ese cuerpo, al mando de Draco Malfoy, el "capitán del hielo". Recordaba los comentarios que había hecho su hermana hacía ya tres años, cuando nombraron al descendiente de sir Malfoy como capitán del segundo mejor cuerpo del rey: el de espaderos. Las malas lenguas decían que el joven habría preferido sin dudar el de caballeros, pero no obstante supo aprovechar su situación. Se rumoreaba sobre amoríos que había tenido, pero nunca cotejaba a una dama. Siempre eran ellas las que intentaban aprovechar para casarse con un partido como él. Un bloque insensible de hielo humano. Al menos sabía que sería el mejor, y si era tan buen espadachín como maestro, algo saldría ganando.

La joven suspiró, y luego recordó que no debería volver a suspirar. Ahora era un hombre, y como tal, tenía toda la libertad que ella quisiera… nada de permanecer en segunda línea, ni de esperar a que el hombre hable para poder participar en una conversación. Nada de protocolo ni de cómo debe ser una señorita. Oh, si el precio era ser entrenado por el capitán del hielo, bien que la cosa merecía la pena. Se miró una vez más en el espejo de la habitación, aprobando su vestimenta. Sí, parecía un hombre.

Pero ahora lo importante era también serlo.

Consiguió dejar a Trevor en los establos, principalmente porque el encargado principal se había dado cuenta de su raza y pedigrí. Un auténtico caballo español, con carácter. Ginny más bien sospechaba que tendría que cuidarle de que las yeguas no se tiraran encima. O de que el encargado las incitara a ello. Con espada al cinto, observó el caminar de los jóvenes del palacio – Aquellos que tenían pinta de ser algo más que criados – y comenzó a imitarlos. Al llegar al edificio supo que lo estaba haciendo francamente bien. Los guardias apostados a la entrada lo dejaron pasar sin siquiera hacerle preguntas. No obstante, no pasó lo mismo al llegar al despacho de Sir Malfoy hijo, ya que fue detenido por un joven rubio, quizás cuatro años mayor que ella y con pintas de estar seriamente enfadado. Saludaron ambos cortésmente, como corresponde a la etiqueta y Ginny empezó a preocuparse. Los ojos grises del espadero la recorrieron de arriba a abajo, y se sintió descubierta.

- ¿Sir Weasley? – Su pregunta resultó tan fría como el saludo que había recibido anteriormente, y Ginny se dio cuenta de con quién se había cruzado.

- Si. Usted debe ser Sir Malfoy, ¿Me equivoco?- intentó sonar neutral, pero en su voz se detectó cierta ironía que no resultó desapercibida para el capitán, que no dudó en demostrar que además de noble, era mucho más superior que él, un muchacho insignificante que aún no se había separado de su madre.

- No se equivoca. Aunque yo sea el que lamenta no haberlo hecho…- Lo miró despreciativamente de abajo a arriba- No sabía que ahora el rey me mandase hacer de protector de niños incapaces de no llorar ante la visión de una espada. – Vió como el joven Weasley fruncía el cejo y apretaba los labios. Sabía que dijera lo que dijera, el siempre ganaría. Era el capitán y el hijo del mejor amigo del rey. – Dudo que pueda sacar algo valioso de ti. Lamentablemente el rey ha ordenado que seas mi asesor y ayudante durante los primeros meses- ¿MESES? ¿HABÍA DICHO MESES? ¿CUANTO TIEMPO TENDRÍA QUE PASAR ALLÍ? – Así que tendrás que encargarte de todo mi papeleo. Al parecer tengo suerte, pues enseñar a alguien como tú el sutil arte de la espada sería un auténtico desperdicio de mi tiempo. – Parecía que disfrutaba enormemente- Así que en mi despacho tienes numerosas actas que deben ser rellenadas a mano y entregadas a los diferentes destinatarios…. En mano.

El joven capitán no esperó una respuesta, sino que se marchó dejando a Ginny en un estado de rabia casi incontrolable. Su cara estaba tan roja de furia como su pelo, y parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a estallar en un ataque de histeria. Pero mentalmente se recordó que seguía siendo un hombre, y aunque fuese algo bajita y pareciese afeminada, nadie había puesto en duda su "hombría", y eso ya era un punto a su favor. Suspirando y controlándose, abrió la puerta del despacho y casi le dieron ganas de volver sobre sus pasos y retar al "engendro del hielo" a muerte.

El despacho estaba a rebosar de papeles.

Bueno, aunque lo he intentado, creo que me ha salido también bastante corto. Si os gusta, ya sabéis, animadme un poquillo!!!

**Iluvi: **Jajajjajaja, si tienes muchas influencias de Mulán, pero ni va a salvar a China, ni va a tener un divertido dragón por acompañante… es una lástima, pero me parece que con Trevor habrá que conformarse…Gracias por tu review!!

**Alely:** Siento desilusionarte, pero lo he cambiado de pareja. No sé por qué, pero aunque es una pareja mucho más imposible, me atrae bastante más que Harry Ginny. Lo he estado meditando mucho, y creo que subiré un HarryGinny de otra forma. En esta no hubiese quedado bien, además que tengo otra pareja en mente y… ug, con Harry no puedo. Lo siento mucho. Gracias por tu review, y aunque supongo que no te guste que este con Draco, espero que sigas leyendo!!

**Neckna:** Bueno, actualizar pronto… ya ves que no, pero no han sido por falta de ideas en la historia, sino por los exámenes y por la crisis de la pareja. Me encantan los HarryGinny, pero siento que me cuesta mucho más escribir sobre ellos. Espero que sigas leyendo!

**Alma-del-alma:** Que gracioso tu nick! En realidad es algo mas o menos de mi invención y con muchas (pero que muchas) influencias de otro tipo… el primer capítulo se parecía mucho a Mulán, pero la historia no va a ser así. Gracias por tu comentario!

Desde aquí, saludo a mis musas particulares y reales (las que vienen de mí es difícil que las pueda llamar de alguna forma) Sile (jamás leerás esto porque no es un Harry Ginny), Trinity (lo mismo digo, porque te parece una pareja imposible), Marta (la primera que escuchó la historia y que sabe el final más o menos exacto de la historia), y demás personas a las que algún día nombraré y que por ahora no me dejan que las publicite.

**Si te ha gustado la historia, por favor, deja un comentario con aquello que crees que pueda mejorar. Recuerda que sólo cuesta tiempo, y no hay que mandar un sms al 5454 o al 7676 o a cualquier número de esos. De seguro será mejor recibido.**


	3. El duelo

Suspirando y controlándose, abrió la puerta del despacho y casi le dieron ganas de volver sobre sus pasos y retar al "engendro del hielo" a muerte.

El despacho estaba a rebosar de papeles.

Se pasó toda la semana siguiente poniendo en orden el papeleo del cuerpo de espaderos, de la mañana al atardecer, mientras oía cómo entrenaban los nobles al servicio del "monstruo de hielo". En sus ratos ociosos se había entretenido en pensar motes para su superior, y de hecho, había logrado hasta crear sencillas rimas. Y eso que no tenía demasiado tiempo libre. Por otro lado, se alegraba enormemente de que nadie tuviese ninguna duda sobre el joven Weasley, y en una semana más, su hermana estaría aquí con ella para aconsejarla.

O para montar la discusión del siglo.

Si la regañaba no le importaría lo más mínimo. Sabía que había hecho bien y hasta el momento no había habido ningún problema. Y podría contarle toda la información que había encontrado en el despacho del "hurón de helado pedigrí" Malfoy. Al reordenar los papeles había encontrado todos los apuntados al cuerpo de espaderos, su rango y su posición, había visto cartas personales sobre asuntillos privados del rey que sería mejor no mencionar en voz alta, y planos de ataques y defensas previstos contra Ravenclaw. Eso sin contar las innumerables cartas de amor que recibía el joven Malfoy y que jamás abría. Ella sí lo había hecho y tenía jugosos nombres que dar de bastantes damas de la corte, gran parte de ellas casadas. Se decía de su superior que jamás probaba bocado de algo que hubiese tomado otro de forma directa: eso incluía los romances sonados de la corte y los matrimonios.

- Estoy pensando demasiado en Malfoy – Se dijo a sí misma. Reordenó los últimos papeles del escritorio (algo sobre actas de celebraciones para los más veteranos) y se aproximó a la ventana para ver a su equipo entrenar.

Teóricamente, Ronald Weasley debería haber pasado al cuerpo de espaderos con otros nobles más experimentados, y entrenar y vivir con ellos. Los grupos que se formaban eran no sólo un grupo de una determinada edad con unos entrenamientos y unos objetivos determinados: era también un grupo de amigos que unidos afrontaban los retos en nombre del rey y de su patria. Para ello, si bien no tenían que dormir juntos, pasaban la mayoría del día juntos, tanto entrenando, como en los viajes, como en las tabernas, como en los burdeles. Claro, que esto último sólo era una sospecha…

Y Ronald Weasley miraba con cierta pena desde la ventana el amplio patio interior del palacio, donde su grupo (un tanto pequeño pero al parecer, muy bien entrenado) estaba realizando prácticas con la espada, con Malfoy como maestro.

- ¡Zabinni, bloquea con la espada más baja¡Longbottom, siempre ataca al costado, al costado!- Malfoy gritaba para que se le oyera bien, pero su rostro permanecía inmutable.

Zabinni luchaba contra Diggory, y Longbottom lo hacía contra Potter. Ginny los conocía a todos por las fichas que había observado de ellos, cada uno con una perfecta especialidad. Sir Blaise Zabinni se encargaba de todo tipo de chantajes, falsificación de documentos, extorsiones y planes sucios para obtener la información posible. Era el espía del grupo, con habilidades como ocultarse, y era muy bueno con los mosquetes. Sir Cedric Diggory era el que estaba al tanto de todos los cotilleos que sucedían no sólo en la corte, sino también en reinos extranjeros. Tenía todas las habilidades políticas: persuasión, discreción, seducción y retórica. Era el hábil del grupo y tenía un talento natural con todo tipo de armas exóticas que no requiriesen demasiada fuerza, especialmente con arcos y puñales. Luego venía Sir Harry James Potter, conocido como "el león" por su valentía, su fuerza y su resistencia. Tuvo que reconocer que se llevó una sorpresa cuando lo vió. Se había imaginado a alguien corpulento, muy alto y fuerte. Un mostrenco un tanto idiota y esclavo de sus amigos. Encontró un joven no demasiado alto, bastante fuerte y con un gran carácter. Por así decirlo, era el que mantenía unido al grupo, con bromas y con sentido del humor. Ginny habría apostado si pudiera que de seguro había gastado alguna broma al capitán. Se notaba que manejaba con gran habilidad el hacha, la espada y la maza. Por último quedaba Sir Neville Longbottom, su vecino. Al principio había tenido serias dudas sobre su posición si Sir Longbottom llegaba a descubrirla, pero había descubierto que, afortunadamente, no era demasiado social y no conocía a sus vecinos colindantes. Se le veía como un muchacho ingenuo, incapaz de hacer daño a nadie, pero Ginny daba por cierto lo que había leído de él en el informe: Era el especialista en "dormir a la muerte". Además de conocer remedios curativos, era capaz de preparar venenos e ungüentos extraños para potenciar habilidades. Además de tener su propio herbario, en sus terrenos, era experto en todo tipo de productos químicos conocidos hasta el momento, pudiendo crear pequeñas cargas explosivas, cargas inflamables, e incluso realizar algún pequeño espectáculo como él llamaba, con sus fuegos Longbottom. Era bueno en calcular distancias con catapultas y máquinas arrojadizas, pero en cuerpo a cuerpo resultaba un tanto patoso. Había entrado en el cuerpo de espaderos para mejorar esa habilidad.

Se veía de forma clara que "el hurón congelado" estaba contento con su nuevo equipo. De hecho, y dada la edad del capitán, podría haber sido uno más. Claro, que eso no quitaba las continuas órdenes y comentarios burlescos que les hacía de vez en cuando y que los miembros habían aprendido pronto a aceptar sin mayores devaneos. El joven Weasley suspiró desde la ventana del despacho, deseando participar y ser uno más del grupo. Tan absorto estaba que no se dio cuenta de que unos ojos grises se clavaban en él con cierta irritación. Escuchó como Malfoy les ordenaba una determinada clase de ejercicios y desaparecía por las puertas del palacio. Perdiendo repentinamente el interés por sus compañeros se centró en el paisaje y el tiempo. El sol le daba en la cara molestándole un poco, pero prefería eso a ver el reflejo del sol a través de los cristales de enfrente, lo que lo dejaba bastante ciego. Se entretuvo en pensar que a lo mejor con las ropas que había traído (mas el uniforme que se le había entregado el segundo día de su estancia en el cuerpo) no le llegaría para pasar la siguiente semana. Probablemente un auténtico hombre lo hubiera hecho, pero de seguro que no era noble ni una mujer disfrazada. Le encantaba el agua, la tinaja de baño que le preparaban las sirvientas, el agua de las cataratas, el lago, los ríos, el mar…

- ¡WEASLEY!

Por un momento, el corazón se fue directo a la garganta, rebotó y cayó de forma desastrosa sobre la base del estómago. Eso había dolido. Se giró aún con el corazón saltando y se encontró con los fríos ojos de su superior. Sir "cabeza de hielo" Malfoy. Sus ojos chisporroteaban de furia, pero su semblante seguía siendo igual. Por un momento se detuvo a pensar cómo reaccionaría si supiera que le había estado leyendo el correo… o que era una mujer. Desechando esos pensamientos tan rápido como pudo, se cuadró y esperó instrucciones.

- ¿Qué no tiene nada más que hacer que mirarnos como una jovencita mientras su trabajo se queda tranquilamente esperándolo?- Malfoy había intentado que su amenaza fuera especialmente hacia el hecho de que estuviera vagueando, pero Ginny no pudo evitar estremecerse ligeramente al oír el término "jovencita". De todo el mundo que podría descubrirla, esperaba por Dios que no fuera el joven capitán frente a ella. Se dio cuenta de que esperaba una respuesta y consiguió articular sin que se le notase la voz temblorosa…

- Sir, ya tiene todos los documentos arreglados.

Por un momento, creyó ver sorpresa en los ojos grises. Después de todo lo que aparentaba, en el fondo era bastante ordenada, aunque esa cualidad hubiese surgido de las continuas regañinas de su hermana. Había sido una semana intensa, pero no creía que hubiese ido demasiado rápido… o quizás sí. ¿La dejaría unirse ahora a entrenar o seguiría torturándola con documentos de otros?

- ¿Todos… todos los documentos?

- Si, señor.

- ¿Incluso los documentos del nuevo grupo?

- Ordenados y clasificados pro orden alfabético, señor.

- ¿Y las cartas de las damas? – Su tono de voz no había variado en absoluto, pero se asomaba una risilla por los ojos. Oh, Dios, que tormento de hombre. Se compadeció de aquella que lograse ser su mujer… bueno, quizás sólo buscaría una cama caliente y un baño de joyas… si era así, ambos se lo merecerían. El por cruel. Ella, por avariciosa. Trago saliva y sintió que su corazón acababa de volver a su sitio.

- Aquellas que tenían una fecha superior a 20 días las tiré al fuego, señor. Si ha tenido todo ese tiempo y no se ha molestado en leerlas, probablemente no se molestaría nunca.- Se felicitó internamente por su respuesta, que de hecho, era completamente cierta. Supo que le había salido un cierto tono retintín por el destello de furia en los ojos del capitán, que seguidamente sonrió.

- Bien, puesto que ha terminado antes de lo que esperaba su trabajo, procederemos a unas clases… de entrenamiento. Venga conmigo.

Bajaron hasta donde se encontraban el resto de compañeros, que en ese momento terminaban los ejercicios ordenados y miraban curiosos al recién llegado. Malfoy dejó que la intriga calara en sus principiantes y al poco rato les habló:

- Señores, este es su "compañero" – recalcó la palabra con auténtico desprecio, lo que hizo que el joven Weasley se sonrojara de rabia.- Ronald Weasley, que hace poco dejó a su mamá llorando en casita para venir a ser el "experimento" del rey en nuestro cuerpo. – Todos le saludaron respetuosamente, ignorando los comentarios de su líder. Leyó simpatía en los ojos de Diggory y de Longbottom, curiosidad en los de Potter y cierta reticencia en los de Zabinni. Eso era todo un logro. Malfoy continuó – Pero nuestro pequeñín debe saber que aquí hay que entrenar duro para llegar a ser un auténtico espadero, y merecer el honor por ello. Así que le haremos una prueba. Duelo.-

Cuando oyó esa palabra supo que su suerte había cambiado. ¿Una prueba? Ella sabría aprender si se le enseñaba, pero de buenas a primeras lo poco que sabía no le sería suficiente ni para librarse de Longbottom, el más torpe con la espada.

- ¿Una prueba a duelo, señor? – Preguntó desconfiado.

- Una prueba a duelo. Contra Potter. – Su sonrisa sarcástica le dejó casi petrificado. ¿Contra el mejor iba a luchar ella? Casi ni se dio cuenta cuando le dejaron una espada para luchar y los demás se retiraron. Iba a ser un duelo muy muy corto. Rápidamente hizo un repaso mental de todo lo que sabía. Sospechaba que Malfoy sabía que se habría leído los informes, así que le había puesto al mejor delante. Pero desconocía las fortalezas de ella. Sospechaba que no había sido entrenada en la espada, así que había dado por sentado que caería al primer golpe. Pero Ginny sí sabía una cosa:

Ella era más rápida que Potter.

Al sonido de la voz de su capitán, Potter realizó una estocada directa, en parte como exploración y en parte para acabar rápido. Ronald lo notó y la evitó con bastante facilidad para atacar el desprotegido flanco derecho. Su espada fue bloqueada por una finta de Potter, que se puso en guardia y atacó con más fiereza. Ronald sabía que de este duelo dependía su aceptación en el grupo, y resistió lo más que pudo evitando los ataques de Potter. Sabía que no sería capaz de acertarle a él, pero se dio cuenta de que no le resultaba demasiado difícil esquivarlo. Realizó una serie de ataques, más para impresionar que para acertar y acabó sin espada gracias a una hábil maniobra de su contrincante. Todo había acabado. O no.

- Aún continúa el duelo. Sin espada. A mano.

Se oyó la voz de Malfoy. Una cosa era la agilidad en evitar las estocadas. Otra, la de salir ilesa de una pelea a puñetazos y patadas, donde estaba en clara desventaja.

No sabía cómo salir de ésta….

* * *

reviews….!!!

**Iluvi:** Wooola!! Me alegra verte de nuevo en una de mis historias, y aún más que te guste. Bueno, Mulan, mulan… si, pero no, tiene ligeros toques pero tampoco es que sea muy parecida…aunque es lógico que recuerde a Mulán. Espero tu comentario!

**Celestana**: Jajajajaj, tu nick me recuerda al de "celestina". Creo que he actualizado más o menos pronto (comparado con otras veces…). Te espero en el próximo capítulo!

**Martta:** Aquí te contesto por los dos comentarios… gracias por leerte la historia, aunque te la conté a grandes rasgos creo que va a ir cambiando un poquitito…en fin, espero que te guste. Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Nadine:** Guau, ese nombre me suena a alemán. ¿No serás alemana no? Porque yo me voy a Alemania dentro de nada y… uf, mejor no sigo. Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por tu comentario!

**Antea:** Bueno, yo también deseo que este fic no sea tu excepción. Si te gustan los Draco Ginny aprovecho para decirte que tengo otra historia de ellos publicada (y completa, lo que es un plus) Así que si te apetece leer, pásate por mi profile y allí la encontrarás. Espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews!

**Trinity:** JajajajajjaajjJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJa. Ya lo he encontrado, tranquila, y ya te he mandado el mail (parece mentira que no lo hayas visto, tanto mirar a un lao y a otro y no has pasado por el correo?) Pero vamos, si por cada vez que lo intentes me mandas un review yo encantada…jajajaja. Aunque preferiría que no tuvieses que comerte tanto la cabeza! Si, es un universo alterno por completo, y la verdad es que me gustaría que este fic me ayudase a que cambiases un poco de parecer sobre esta pareja y la asentases más. Hay algunos fics muy buenos de ellos (también los hay de Hhr y me mata leerlos) Así que espero que esta terapia te ayude en algo!!. Como ya sabes (y no me canso de repetirlo) no va sobre la vida de Mulán. Principalmente porque me encanta esa película y prefiero no tocarla demasiado, porque es de Disney y Disney es muy celoso con los copyrights (más aún que Rowling) además de que sin Mushu probablemente perdería gran parte de su gracia… En cuanto a tu pregunta… chica, no sé si aparecerán los hermanos o no. Como hermanos no, desde luego, que el conde Weasley sólo tiene dos hijas… como amigos u otros personajes, no sé, depende de si los necesite o no. Por lo pronto te diré que necesito un personaje que no sé a quién escoger, y me está costando mucho encajarlo... es decir, encajar a un personaje de Rowling con uno que necesito yo. Ains, que lío es eso de ser escritora de universos alternos… Bueno, y espero que te haya salido muy muy bien el examen ese que tenías… Ya el último!. Como despedida no creo que haga falta que te diga que espero tus comentarios¿no?

**Florentina**: Wooola!!! Que ilu recibir un review tuyo!!! No sé, siempre había pensado que sería al revés, yo instándote a que continuases tu fic y tu no sabiendo como quitarme de en medio… ¿Qué tal van tu Ginny y tu Draco? Siento si te resultó mi comentario un tanto brusco, pero es que considero que cuando la historia empieza a torcerse, siempre es bueno que alguien se lo diga al autor. Yo deseo de todo corazón que continúes, pero hazlo tranquilamente y… uf, no rices el rizo. Sigo pensando que como empieces una historia de líos con los doctores…lloraré. Es lo único que realmente te puedo decir, sin entrar en pormenores. Lloraré y probablemente te pitarán los oídos. Espero que si yo me tuerzo en alguna de mis historias alguien me diga lo mismo y me piten los oídos cantidad. De todo corazón, te mando la energía que espero no necesites para acabar tan grande historia.

**Marylpotter:** Bueno, espero que te guste tanto que te lo tengas que leer aunque no suelas leer fanfics de este tipo! Por tu nick, supongo que van todos relacionados con Harry¿no? Me gusta ese personaje, pero no se plasmarlo bien. La que lo hace muy bien es Anelis Evans, por si te apetece leer alguna de sus historias (que conste que no estoy haciendo propaganda, sólo lo digo porque me encantan) y espero algún review tuyo pronto!!!

**Martika:** Puajj, este nick me recuerda a Martita!!! Jope, con tantas Martas ya casi me voy a hacer un lío!!! Nah, que se que tu eres mi Marta de corazón, la que siempre está aquí para mí. Si alguien está leyendo esto, que sepa que esta señorita sabe el final de la historia, y que por un módico precio (digamos 8 millones de galeones) es capaz de contarlo todo, con pelos y señales. Marta, te quiero un montón. Ya sabes que tu estás obligada a seguir mandando comentarios sobre le historia eh?

**AzazelBlack:** Eh??? Como que yo por aquí??? Si eres tú la desaparecida!!! Además, esta zona es la que más me gusta y por la que más me muevo¿Cómo es que no me ves? ;) jajajajaja. Me ha alegrado un montón tener un review tuyo, es como estar reunida contando una historia a la familia, con eso de que te conozco… Bueno, ya me contarás algún día que tal la universidad y todo, y yo te iré contando alguna que otra mala noticia… para el fic, claro está, porque me voy a ir de viaje y no creo que tenga el ordenador dispuesto para subir los capítulos…. Y me alegro un montón de no haberte destrozado Mulán, porque dudo que me lo perdonara. Muchos muchos besos!!!

**Danitza:** Bueno, como ves, mucho no se parece a la película de Mulan, pero la idea básica era más o menos parecida, aunque en realidad no se me ocurrió así… hace ya tanto tiempo que tengo esta historia en la cabeza que ya no se ni de donde viene… Gracias por tu comentario y te espero en el próximo capítulo!!

**Hechicera23:** Bueno, partidaria de la pareja Harry Ginny, ya verás como mientras que la joven pelirroja acabe feliz y bien, te dará igual con quien acabe….jajaajajajjaa. Nah, espero que te guste este fic un tanto rarillo y gracias por tu review!!

**Sirenita: **No, Mulán no es (voy a tener que ponerlo en el resumen, jajajaj) y sí que va a ser más o menos original. _En realidad es ecléctico, y si alguien es capaz de sacar todas las influencias que tiene… le mandaré mi próximo fic enterito para que no tenga que esperar!!!_ (jajajaja, es que a ver que premios puede poner una pobre autora..) Yo en realidad no creo que le vaya a ser muy difícil mantener su hombría… no obstante, el fic lo dirá.

**Swett Malfoy:** Bueno, creo que esta es una actualización no muy tardía… de todas formas, esta semana me marcho de viaje y cuando vuelva… no sé que será de mí, así que por si acaso disfruta a tope este capítulo. Gracias por tu comentario!!!

**EEEEEH!!!! TUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! PARA SALIR DE LA PÁGINA AL BOTÓN DE GO! (tener que recurrir a esto… ¬¬)**


	4. una nueva prueba

Todo había acabado. O no.

- Aún continúa el duelo. Sin espada. A mano.

Se oyó la voz de Malfoy. Una cosa era la agilidad en evitar las estocadas. Otra, la de salir ilesa de una pelea a puñetazos y patadas, donde estaba en clara desventaja.

No sabía cómo salir de ésta….

Cuando estaba empezando a considerar la rendición, con Potter acercándose rápidamente, sonaron las trompetas. Todo el castillo estaba avisado: Las trompetas sólo se tocaban cuando aparecía alguien de la realeza: Severus I y su esposa. Sorprendido, Ronald observó cómo Potter se paró a menos de medio metro de él, bajando los puños. Ni Malfoy podía impedir que todos los entrenamientos y actividades se paralizasen para recibir al soberano como se merece, y todo el grupo quedó rápidamente reorganizado. Potter y Diggory en primera línea, Zabinni y Longbottom en un discreto segundo plano.

Ronald Weasley se encontraba fuera del grupo, apartado y aún en posición de semi-defensa. El capitán Malfoy se apresuró a salir de la plaza para recibir en condiciones al monarca, el mejor amigo de su padre y su padrino.

Severus I bajó del carruaje vistiendo su típico atuendo verde oscuro con inscripciones plateadas y observó como su ahijado se acercaba a él con porte elegante y autoritario. Con cierta tristeza comparó esa visión con el recuerdo de un niño alegre que siempre venía a saludarlo vestido de barro y con una sonrisa estampada en la cara, y se preguntó cuanto tiempo más tardaría en cerrarse la profunda herida de su corazón.

Los saludos fueron formales, pero ambos hombres mostraron un abierto cariño y respeto hacia el otro. Severus había venido porque quería ser informado de todos los progresos de la nueva unidad, y cómo no, visitar a su querido ahijado. Pasearon por los parques circundantes al palacio, y entraron en el patio donde estaban formadas todas las unidades. Severus observó por el rabillo del ojo que otro de los asuntos que había venido a controlar se encontraba en una apartada tercera fila, formando con los veteranos y alejado de su grupo. Al parecer, Ronald Weasley no se había acoplado bien.

Y el rey conocía la razón.

- Draco¿Estás seguro de que todo ha salido como se esperaba?

- Por supuesto, Severus- El joven Malfoy era uno de los pocos (poquísimos) que podía llamar a su rey por el nombre, y no con apelativos como "su majestad".

- Entonces¿Qué hace el joven Weasley con ese maltrecho aspecto formando con los veteranos y no con su grupo?

- Ese joven es un incompetente- Gruñó el pelirrubio.

- Sospecho que ha sido más bien tu primera impresión de él lo que lo ha desfavorecido notablemente. – El silencio en forma de disculpa de Draco confirmó tu teoría. – Quiero saber qué ha hecho durante esta semana, de forma detallada.

Draco lo meditó un instante, y después contestó con su usual tono imperturbable. – Me pareció demasiado débil como para meterlo en el cuerpo directamente y lo escogí como secretario para que realizara todas mis funciones. – Severus alzó las cejas en sorpresa. ¡Y el joven aún estaba allí! Si había algún defecto en su ahijado era precisamente el desorden. Era pulcro, puntual y con la ropa un auténtico maníaco. Con los documentos… un desastre. Así lo habían hecho notar los numerosos secretarios que habían sido enviados a ayudar al joven y habían vuelto a los dos días diciendo que se despedían… ¡Y Weasley aguantando una semana! Debía estar hecho una furia. Siguió escuchando sorprendido las declaraciones de Draco – Al parecer, hoy mismo ha terminado de ordenar todos los papeles y he decidido probarlo…

- ¿De forma injusta, verdad?- Inquirió Severus, lamentándose.

- Potter es bueno y controla. No hubiera sufrido daño alguno. Hubiese parado el duelo en cuanto hubiese visto claro que no podría seguir…- Fue interrumpido por su rey, que se paró en medio del patio, sorprendiendo a todos los allí presentes.

- ¿Duelo¿A espada¿Con Potter? – El capitán observó a sus hombres como forma de desviar la vista y murmuró algo por lo bajo. Severus era el único que le escuchaba, ya que su padre… no quiso pensar en eso.

- ¿Y con manos¿Lo has visto bien¡Apenas llegará a los dieciocho años! Sabía que esta sería una dura prueba para él, pero no supondría que tú le dificultarías tanto las cosas…

- ¡Es él, el que provoca! – Explotó Draco de forma suave. Todos los hombres formados en fila sólo pudieron ver una serie de gesticulaciones un tanto excitadas. Severus seguía preguntándose de dónde había sacado el muchacho tanto autocontrol, aunque parecía que el pelirrojo se lo debilitara.

Un momento.

Draco Malfoy siguió hablando, probablemente de las absurdas faltas que hubiera cometido Sir Weasley para ser tan injustamente castigado. Su rey no le oía, estaba pensando en un plan.

Weasley debilitaba de alguna forma la muralla de impasibilidad de su ahijado.

Oh, sí. Ambos dos le odiarían por un buen tiempo.

- Me da igual. – Interrumpió el discurso de su acompañante, sin molestarse a oír nada de lo mencionado. – Para enmendar el agravio que le has causado le ayudarás en lo que necesite, por toda esta semana.- Los ojos de su ahijado se abrieron de par en par, de la pura sorpresa y la estupefacción.

-Pero…

- No hay peros que valgan. Serás su maestro en la espada, en la lucha libre, en el tiro al blanco; serás su confesor, su compañero, su superior y su amigo. Quiero saber que te relacionas con él y que os lleváis bien. – Se encontró con unos ojos desafiantes.

- No.

- ¿Te has puesto a plantear lo poco lógico que se oye eso? Y al parecer, lo acusas a él de ser un niño pequeño y malcriado…

Un estruendo se oyó en el patio. Las unidades se mantuvieron en formación, mirando entre sorprendidos y asustados cómo su jefe se marchaba furioso, habiendo tirado un adorno expuesto momentáneamente para y por el rey. Éste supo que había usado su última carta, aunque no pudiese ver las consecuencias. Se dirigió a Sir Thomas, el hombre de rango más alto en la plaza, y siguió revisando con él el resto de alineados espaderos. Al terminar, le pidió que observase al capitán Malfoy y que informase de todo lo que hacía y las compañías que tenía. Cuando se marchaba, giró discretamente la cabeza para observar al joven pelirrojo una vez más.

Ese buen presentimiento que tenía en él le resultaba cada vez más sospechoso.

Después de romperse la formación, Ronald Weasley había estado un rato hablando con su grupo, que después del duelo parecía bastante más amable y abierto. Potter incluso se había dedicado a hacer pequeños chistes sobre su forma de usar la espada y hasta Zabinni había participado en la conversación. Caía ya el atardecer cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que volver al despacho de Malfoy a recoger su chaqueta. Encima de que tenía poca ropa, no se la iba a dejar tirada por ahí.

Cuando llegó a la hermosa puerta blanca, llamó con los nudillos tres veces por si acaso. Malfoy había desaparecido sin dejar rastro después de lo ocurrido con el rey, y aunque a ella le resultaba una ofensa, sentía que no podía criticar sobre ese tema. Había oido hablar a sus nuevos amigos que eran casi como familia, padrino y ahijado, y que Su Alteza Real Severus I le consentía determinadas cosas por alguna razón en especial.

- ¿Otra vez pensado en "hielo-man" Malfoy? – Se dijo a sí misma. – Creo que las emociones del día me están empezando a afectar…

Y abrió la puerta. Y se quedó plantada donde estaba, aún con la mano en el pomo.

Delante de ella el atardecer brillaba con todo su esplendor rojillo, dando un toque de color anaranjado a toda la habitación. La combinación de luces y sombras daba a la estancia un aire de lienzo. Y en medio de todo, estaba él, mirando el paisaje con aire ausente, el pelo ligeramente largo ondeando con la brisa del atardecer y sus rasgos destacándose entre luces y sombras.

Santa Madre Bendita, que regalo de Dios.

Supo entonces que toda la frialdad y desprecio que era por dentro era el castigo de Dios por ser su ángel en el mundo terrenal. ¿Cómo no se había fijado antes en lo guapo que era? Decidió que eso no tenía importancia, porque después de todo nada iba a cambiar.

Cuando volvió en sí, recordó que estaba invadiendo un momento privado, y no quería crear más malestares con su superior, que luego se las cobraba. Se dispuso a cerrar la puerta silenciosamente, diciéndose interiormente que con el calor que en ese momento sentía no necesitaba la chaqueta para volver a su habitación. Ya la volvería a buscar otro día.

- Espera.

A medio cerrar, se paró. ¿Le había parecido oír su voz? Se asomó por el resquicio que quedaba de la puerta y le miró, para comprobar si no había sido producto de su imaginación. Y no lo era.

Draco Malfoy la estaba mirando, y estaba dando la espalda al atardecer.

- Siéntate.

Si bien era una orden, lo había dicho con un tono de voz desconocido hasta ahora para ella. El joven que tenía delante no se parecía a su capitán, el "del corazón y la cabeza de hielo" Malfoy. Le había dado una orden como pidiendo un favor, y lo miraba de una forma evaluativa, pero no despreciativa. Ronald Weasley se sentó en uno de los sillones de enfrente del escritorio para invitados, preguntándose mil y una cuestiones. ¿Malfoy había dejado que invadiera su intimidad sin ningún tipo de burla¿Le había "pedido" que se sentase¿Por qué estaba tan raro?

- Cuéntame acerca de Hogwarts. Acerca de tu familia.

Por un momento pensó que la estaba utilizando para sacar información o para alguna idea que tuviera en mente, pero le miró a esos ojos y supo que de alguna forma, la prueba del duelo que había realizado esa misma tarde no tenía comparación con esta.

Esta era la prueba de Sir Draco Malfoy.

Suspiró y comenzó su descripción, siempre intentando mirarle a los ojos.

- Hogwarts es la región más al sur de nuestro país. Es bastante pequeña, pero muy rica en frutas y flores debido a los numerosos ríos que la bañan. Sólo tiene tres poblaciones, de las cuales la capital es Hogsmeade, un pueblo en el que los habitantes se dedican principalmente a comerciar con fruta y con leche de vaca. – Sabía que había empezado pro la parte poco interesante, pero si quería saber, lo tendría que saber todo.- Mi padre, Sir Arthur Weasley, lleva cuarenta años gobernando las tierras. Sus vasallos le quieren, porque a diferencia de los reinos colindantes, mi padre sólo exige los impuestos que demanda el rey, lo que permite que la población prospere. Mi familia vive de las riquezas acumuladas por nuestros antepasados en las guerras, y las utiliza tanto en nuestro propio bien como en el de las propias tierras. Lo usamos para mejorar los caminos, hacer puentes, y llevar el agua allá a donde no llega. – Realizó una pequeña pausa para tragar saliva y observó como su superior seguía escuchándola con la misma atención que antes. – Mi padre es un gran investigador que se dedica a…

- ¿Y tu madre? – Interrumpió Malfoy. Por alguna razón, Ginny sabía que el capitán quería llegar a algún lado, y acababa de descubrir cual.

- Mi madre murió, cuando yo era pequeño. No se recuperó del último embarazo y permaneció en cama casi todo el tiempo. Al menos, sé que murió feliz por habernos tenido. – Su voz le tembló ligeramente. Sabía que cuando estaba muy deprimida, se sentía la única responsable de la muerte de su madre. Si no hubiera nacido con tantas complicaciones su madre no tendría que haber hecho tanto esfuerzo y sus defensas habrían resistido el ataque de la enfermedad. Recordó con tristeza las últimas palabras de Molly, que fueron las que consiguieron que no se hundiera.

"Cariño, sé feliz y yo viviré siempre dentro de ti"

El silencio acompañó a sus reflexiones. Draco Malfoy respeto su momento de tranquilidad y suavizó su mirada, manteniéndola fija sobre cada una de sus reacciones. Ronald Weasley también lo había pasado mal, y en cierto modo se sentía un tanto culpable por haberlo tachado de "niño recién salidito de las alas de su madre". Al rato el joven Weasley continuó.

- Dicen que era una gran mujer, de fuerte carácter y de espíritu libre. En Hogsmeade se cuenta que mi madre era en realidad una ninfa de los lagos que decidió vivir entre los humanos porque se había enamorado de mi padre…aunque en realidad ella pertenecía a la desaparecida familia de los Dones. – Consideró que allí terminaba su relato, sintiendo que quizás había dicho de más. Después de todo, estaba contándole su vida al hombre al que más aborrecía en el mundo. Parece ser que él también estaba satisfecho, se le veía como más animado, cosa que sorprendió a Ginny.

- ¿Cuantas hermanas tienes? – Al parecer, Malfoy sabía cómo salir delicadamente de los asuntos dolorosos, y consideró que el tema para terminar la conversación era perfecto. Pero Ronald Weasley se vio en un nuevo problema:

Realmente ¿Cuántas hermanas podría tener?

* * *

Buff!!! Menos mal que lo terminé ya, estaba intentando alargarlo, y alargarlo y… me canso mucho más y me cuesta horrores seguirlo. Esta vez es un poco más que la anterior, y espero que el siguiente sea más que el anterior y así… así que espero que los que leéis esto dejéis algún review para seguir animándome a intentar escribirlos más largos. **Pensad que es una inversión: a más reviews, más largo y más DG para vosotras!!!**

Contestando reviews:

**Azazel Black: **Te pongo la primera para decirte que aún no he hablado con la señorita en cuestión, pero a lo mejor por siete millones y algún favorcillo es capaz de soltarte el final de la historia. De todas formas, a mí me parece un poco tonto. Lo pronto porque estoy haciendo muchos muchisimos cambios a la historia original, y lo segundo porque es un DG y yo no soy como tú ;) (ya te he dado demasiadas pistas, uyuyuyuyuyuyyyy) Asi que el final es más que obvio. Quería que supieses que este capítulo esta hecho justo el día después de la publicación del otro, principalmente por ti, porque aunque no puedas leerlo hasta dentro de una semana, por lo menos que sepas que me motivaste lo suficiente como para seguirlo enseguida!! Es de obligado cumplimiento que vuelva a verte por aquí, eh?

**Loanli malfoy:** Vaya, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste y que sigas leyendo este fic!! Después de todo, no creo que haya tardado demasiado en actualizar¿no?

**Antea:** ¿Algo de acción? Bueno, si supieras la de ideas que tengo yo en la cabeza dispuestas a salir con eso de "auténtica acción" Este entrenamiento ha sido basurilla comparado con la idea que estoy formando en mente… pero para saber, tendrás que continuar leyendo y esperando capítulos. Gracias por tu comentario!!!

**MalfoyGinebra:** Jajajajaja, con ese nombre no me extraña que te gusten los DG!!! Me alegro de tener una fan incondicional de esta pareja, pero recuerda que hay fics muy bonitos que te puedes estar perdiendo sólo por cerrarte a una pareja determinada. Gracias por tu comentario!!

**Swett Malfoy:** Bueno, ya has visto como ha salido Ginny… "salvada por las trompetas" diría yo… es que aguantar una pelea con el Harry de este fic es muy duro, mucho mucho… Gracias por tu review!

**Martika:** Ainsss, que viaje mas chulo chulo!!!!! Que conste que te subo este capítulo pero que sepas que ya lo tenía hecho antes del viaje… bueno, si lo sabes!!! No te preocupes que quedaremos… aunque yo las mañanas las tengo ocupadas… ya sabes. Muchos muchos muchísimos besitos!!!

**Nadine:** Ap, pues la verdad es que el nombre sonaba un poco alemán… guau, una mexicana!! Tenía algunos amigos mexicanos, pero hace ya bastante tiempoq eu perdimos el contacto…. Bueno, espero que te guste este capitulo, gracias por tu review!!

**Sirenita:** Bueno, suerte, suerte… pues sí, ha tenido suerte, pa que nos vamos a engañar… es que Harry me cae bien y luego sé que iba a tener cargos de conciencia con eso de que había pegado a una mujer… aunque claro, el no sabe que es una mujer… ¿Lo sabrá en algún momento del fic¿o se quedará sin saberlo? Para que tú si lo sepas… ya sabes ¡¡¡A animar a la autora!!! 

**KarlinhaMalfoy:** Bueno… la verdad es que no me importa que lo traduzcas al portugués, pero como todavía no está terminado y puede pasar de todo hasta que lo acabe… no sé, no me gustaría dejar un fic incompleto, y menos en dos idiomas distintos… Si quieres traducirlo no hay problema, pero dime que nick vas a usar y todo eso, mas que nada por saberlo. De todas formas, muchas gracias por tu review, que me ha llenado de ilusión!!!

**Olga:** Mira que me gusta Mulan, pero no va a ser parecido, al menos eso espero. He estado pensando en la posibilidad de que haya guerra pero…. En fin, que es desvelar demasiado y como no ta todo muy montado… eso sí, no te muerdas las uñas que es malo… Gracias pro tu review!!

**Fiosol:** Hombre, amor imposible simple… la verdad e su que sí que lo tiene un poco crudillo la chica. Además, Malfoy no es su tipo…. ¿O sí? Tendrás que seguir leyendo para ver cómo se enamoran aunque eso no lo sepa ni yo…) Gracias por tu comentario!!!

**Celestana:** Bueno, me alegra que te resulte gracioso, así algo más tiene el fic para dar. No sé si tendrá algún golpe gracioso o no porque con eso de que lo voy cocinando y lo subo… ains, ni idea. De todas formas, salga como salga,e spero seguir viendote por aquí. Gracias por tu comentario!!

**EEEEEH!!!! TUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! PARA SALIR DE LA PÁGINA AL BOTÓN DE GO! (tener que recurrir a esto… ¬¬) ¿O ES QUE NO QUIERES QUE ACTUALICE¡¡QUE CON UN REVIEW CHIQUITIN HACES MUCHO!! PIÉNSALO, ESCRIBIR UN REVIEW ES UNA INVERSIÓN DE FUTURO¡¡SIEMPRE SALDRÁS CON UN CAPÍTULO DE MÁS!!**


	5. nuevas complicaciones

- ¿Cuantas hermanas tienes? – Al parecer, Malfoy sabía cómo salir delicadamente de los asuntos dolorosos, y consideró que el tema para terminar la conversación era perfecto. Pero Ronald Weasley se vio en un nuevo problema:

Realmente ¿Cuántas hermanas podría tener?

Considero sus opciones: O decía que eran dos mayores que él, o decía que sólo tenía una…Observó como su superior lo miraba interrogante. Estaba tardando mucho en contestar.

- Dos, señor. – Le había salido el señor sin querer, pero notó como Malfoy empezaba a dejar de lado su extraño comportamiento y volvía a ser él. Una parte de Ginny se tranquilizaba, porque le había preocupado su reacción. La otra decía que Malfoy podía ser amable si quería… así que había alguna razón para que nunca quisiera.

- ¿Quiénes son?

- Hermione y Virginia Weasley (lo siento, se que es Ginebra¡¡¡pero no me gusta nada ese nombre!!!). Hermione es la mayor, y la dama de compañía preferida de la reina. Virginia… ella no se acercaría voluntariamente a la capital. No le gusta la corte.

- Puedes considerarte afortunado de tener hermanas. – Dijo Malfoy con un tono de voz neutral, que sin embargo, disparó las alarmas en el joven pelirrojo. Ronald se dispuso a preguntar cuando Malfoy le interrumpió, probablemente adivinando lo que el pelirrojo quería saber y él no quería que supiera.

- Has luchado bien hoy. No esperaba que durases tanto. – La apreciación positiva por parte de su capitán dejó a Ronald completamente estático. – No obstante, estás muy por debajo de tus compañeros, así que te entrenaré personalmente esta semana. - ¿HABÍA OÍDO BIEN?

- Señor, sir…. ¿Le sucede algo? – Ronald sabía que Malfoy había estado tuteándolo, pero consideraba inapropiado usar una forma personal ahora. Incluso así, la pregunta sonaba a demasiado personal. Los ojos grises destellaron por un momento con algo que Ginny no supo descifrar.

- Hemos empezado con mal pie, Weasley, y le estaba ofreciendo mis disculpas. Si me sucede algo o no, no es cosa de su incumbencia. Considero muy impertinente que realice tales preguntas cuando se le ofrece una ayuda que es bien necesitada. – Oh, oh, pensó Ginny. Las facciones de Malfoy se habían convertido en un rictus de hielo, y el joven que estaba ante él había cambiado por completo. La joven notó como se había cerrado su caparazón. Había perdido la oportunidad de conocer qué estaba pasando. Había pasado del tuteo a tratarse nuevamente de usted, y sentía su corazón oprimirse. ¿Le dolía que hubiese pasado eso? Su corazón contestó de forma extraña a esa pregunta y se descubrió mirando con ojos anhelantes al capitán.

- Sir, deseo con toda mi alma que me entrene. No hay mayor honor que aprender del mejor, aprender de usted. – Ginny sabía que se había pasado alabándole con la última frase, pero se descubrió sabiendo que lo sentía. Ella sentía que realmente no había mayor honor. El capitán del cuerpo de espaderos entrenándola personalmente, enseñándola a ser una buena defensora de la justicia en su tierra. Todos sus idílicos pensamientos fueron cruelmente hechos añicos cuando el rubio cogió su chaqueta del colgador y la lanzó hacia él.

- Márchese ya.- Fue su escueta orden. Ronald se retiró con los ojos brillosos en decepción y amargura. Había llegado lejos, como joven noble y como mujer. Y por un par de palabras tontas se le había cerrado la puerta en las narices. Era frustrante. Salió del palacio con paso lento. Su andar era encorvado, triste. Se descubrió mirando al cielo, ya casi empapado de estrellas, para recordar las palabras de su madre y sentir que por hoy perdía. Pero Mañana comenzaba una nueva batalla.

* * *

- ¿Qué os parece el joven Weasley? – Preguntó directamente Sir Potter, más conocido por sus amigos como Harry. - ¿Deberíamos aceptarlo en el grupo?

- La verdad es que no recuerdo que tuviese en el condado vecino un joven de más o menos mi edad. ¿Creéis que era mi abuelo el que no quería que me enterase, o serían sus padres? – Preguntó Neville extrañado.

Se encontraban en la sala de las estaciones, de la mansión Diggory. Si algo tenía ese palacio que lo hacía distinto de los demás es que la sala de las estaciones había sido diseñada y creada por el artista más famoso de todos los tiempos: Albus Dumbledore. Cualquier cosa que tocaba el anciano artista, parecía que se volvía algo mágico. Y la sala de las estaciones lo era. Si fuera era otoño, la habitación parecía que se volvía un bosque de hojas caducas. Las hojas marrones adornaban el suelo, pero al pisarlas, no hacían ruido. Se aconsejaba que para el otoño se fuese descalzo por la habitación, para descubrir que las hojas en realidad, parecían pétalos al tacto. No obstante, ahora estaban en mitad del invierno, y aunque no hacía excesivo frío, la gente lo dejaba notar con sus lujosos abrigos. La sala estaba adornada con lo que parecían copos de nieve y cristales. Al andar por el suelo (siempre descalzo) se podía jurar que pisaban nieve templada. Los Diggory habían sido objeto de envidia y de cotilleo por más de diez años enteros, casi tantos como los que tenía la sala. Ahora los cuatro jóvenes nobles se encontraban sentados en lujosos y carísimos sillones que combinaban a la perfección con el paisaje invernal.

- Por el momento, tiene mi aprobación. – Repuso Cedric – Se le ve con potencial, aunque es un poco débil. La verdad es que su agilidad es bastante sorprendente y se nota que está ansioso por aprender. Lo que no llego a ver son los beneficios que aportaría al grupo…

- Ninguno, está claro.- repuso Zabinni, que se había vuelto su principal objetor. – Es demasiado joven, demasiado pequeño, demasiado flaco y demasiado inocente para que sea capaz de desenvolverse solo. Es un simple engorro.

- Creía que te caía bien. Que al entregarte el documento de tu aceptación en el cuerpo te habías llevado una buena impresión. – Contestó Harry, visiblemente extrañado.

- No me gusta. Punto. – gruñó el joven pelinegro.

- ¿Neville? – Demandó Harry, ignorando por el momento la absurda excusa de su compañero. Si no quería hablar, no podría hacerle hablar.

- Yo le daría una oportunidad, como persona. Después de todo, se ha pasado toda la semana metido en el despacho del Capitán y ha resistido muy bien el duelo…-

-¿Cedric?

-Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo se desenvuelve un joven noble de campo en la capital y en la corte. – Terminó mientras se llevaba a la boca el mejor manjar del país: la cerveza de mantequilla.

- Se siente, Blaise – Se burló Potter – La discusión se zanja en 3 a 1. Pierdes.

Siguieron bebiendo y charlando hasta bien entrada la noche en el Palacio de los Diggory.

* * *

TOC, TOC,

Comenzó a despertar de su sueño. Apenas los rayos de luz se dignaban a bañar la ventana de la modesta habitación. Bueno, el hecho de tener un sitio donde dormir y comer tan bonito no estaba mal. Y pronto ganaría su primer sueldo como espadero… cuando se decidiesen a pagarle. Observó todavía saliendo del sueño la habitación.

TOC, TOC, TOC,

Al parecer, alguien estaba interesado en verle temprano en la mañana. Preguntándose quién podría ser, el joven Weasley se puso la faja y una chaqueta con hombreras (pues siempre llevaba hombreras, excepto para dormir, para aparentar que tenía más espalda) y se dispuso a abrir parcialmente la puerta. Al quitar el cierre de seguridad la puerta se abrió mostrando por completo a un joven ataviado con unas sencillas pero aun así, costosas ropas que demostraban que eran más funcionales que de vestir.

Ronald Weasley se quedó mirando entre somnoliento y asombrado cómo el joven entraba en la habitación y se quedaba mirando la poca ropa que había traído del castillo. Agradeció enormemente que la faja que solía llevar la guardaba siempre debajo de las múltiples almohadas.

- ¿Has traído tan poca ropa? Preguntó el joven asombrado.

- Aunque no lo creas, los acontecimientos sucedieron demasiado deprisa como para que pudiese disponer de un compañero extra con carga de ropa. – Ellos tenían el coche de caballos bastante viejo, y no lo solían usar. A su padre le encantaba dar largos paseos, a pesar de que lo hiciera con bastón, y los tres eran capaces de montar a caballo sin estropear los trajes que pudieran llevar….

… un momento….

….espera, espera, espera, espera….

¿Le había tuteado a él?

¿Qué hacía ahí?

-¿Qué hace, Sir, en mi habitación a las tantas de la madrugada? – Preguntó terminándose de despertar por completo. ¡¡¡El mismísimo Draco Malfoy estaba en su habitación, husmeando sus cosas y preguntando por su equipaje!!!

El joven Malfoy no mostró signos de haber oído el trato referencial. Observó con detenimiento la ropa, decididamente extraña para un joven noble, desgastada y en algunas partes con dobladillos. Le extrañó mucho que no llevase absolutamente nada decente para fiestas o paseos por la corte. Se notaba que era un pueblerino. Arrugó el ceño cuando se percató de una cosa

- ¿Necesitas comprarte ropa?

- Sí, señor. – Le había salido rápido, aunque sentía que se estaba metiendo en algún otro lío, y no sentía ninguna gana después de haber salido de los otros dos. No sabía cómo se compraban la ropa los hombres de la capital, porque en Hogwarts cada cierto tiempo venía un sastre para tomarle las medidas a su padre y hacerle trajes….

Ay ay ay ay ay……

Al tomar medidas notarían de seguro su busto y su pequeña espalda.

- Bien. Iremos después del entrenamiento. – Malfoy se detuvo a elegir la ropa que consideraba más adecuada, aunque allí no encontraba nada que estuviese a su gusto. Después de elegir a regañadientes, le comunico – Y olvídate por un rato del "Señor", al menos por esta mañana. ¿Qué esperas para vestirte?

Ronald Weasley se encontraba casi en estado catatónico ¡¡¡Le iba a entrenar personalmente¿¿¡¡Y esperaba que se cambiase de ropa delante de él!!?? El capitán, al darse cuenta de la incomodad del pelirrojo, decidió esperarle fuera. Se extrañó aún más del hecho de no ver a ningún criado allí para vestirle ¿Qué había pasado con el servicio? Preguntó a un criado ya entrado en canas que pasaba por allí y le dijo que el señor Weasley había rechazado por completo la oferta de tener criados.

Sí que eran extraños los nobles pueblerinos.

Cuando ya estuvo listo, el señor Malfoy y el señor Weasley se encaminaron hacia los establos, donde descansaba Trevor junto a un caballo blanco. Ambos estaban ya ensillados y montando en ellos, Ronald se dejó llevar por su capitán hacia donde él creyera que se podía entrenar: En el bosque prohibido.

Se le llamaba así porque era el lugar donde todas las unidades del rey se entrenaban, siempre por turnos. Aprendían a manejarse por un bosque y realizaban simulaciones de escaramuzas y de ocultación. Para cualquier civil la entrada estaba prohibida, a riesgo de resultar herido o muerto. Mientras entraban en el bosque, Ronald no pudo dejar de admirar la majestuosidad con la que su superior montaba a caballo. Lo hacía erguido, dominante, mientras que Ronald dejaba a Trevor siempre salirse con la suya. Como era buen caballo, la cosa nunca había marchado mal, pero no podía evitar admirar la forma de mandar que tenía el pelirrubio. Interiormente se preguntó si sería capaz de mandar así también a las mujeres. Desechó pronto la idea mientras se bajaban del caballo, uno siempre con elegancia y otro con la rapidez de la costumbre.

Se hallaban en un claro del bosque bastante ancho, donde reposaban algunas espadas y arcos que tenían pinta de haber sido traídos el día anterior. Al parecer, el turno de usar el bosque pasaba a los espaderos y su superior había decidido aprovecharlo al máximo. Vio como se acercaba y escogía rápidamente una espada, mientras que con la otra se tardó mucho más tiempo. A una señal le lanzó la última espada que había escogido, sin decirle ni una sola palabra. Ronald la cogió y se hizo daño en un brazo. Era muy pesada para poder manejarla con rapidez. Iba a protestar cuando Malfoy replicó, un tanto impaciente.

- No es por fastidiar, Ronald. Tienes que coger fuerza en los brazos. No siempre vas a llevar espadas ligeras, y tienes que desarrollar una cierta habilidad en todos los campos de armas. Si no, de poco vas a servir a tu equipo cuando pierdas tu espada y tengas que encontrar otra…generalmente en el campo de batalla no suele haber espadas a tu medida. – Malfoy se irguió con la suya en postura amenazante, mientras terminaba su explicación.

Ronald nunca había escuchado hablar tanto a Malfoy, y por un momento, deseó que lo siguiera haciendo. Que cogiera carrerilla y desahogara lo que llevaba dentro, para poder entenderlo mejor. Lamentablemente, hielo-man no estaba para charlar y se dispuso a atacar con demasiada lentitud. Al menos conocía sus limitaciones y sabía que tenía que calentar el cuerpo. Bien.

Durante un largo rato, estuvieron luchando de forma lenta, más bien haciendo un baile en el que Ronald Weasley no sabía nada y lo aprendía todo. Con indicaciones de Malfoy, fue relajando la postura, sintiendo la pesada espada como una prolongación de su mano, sintiendo que podía parar los golpes, rechazarlos y devolverlos. El entrenamiento se convirtió efectivamente en un baile, y al poco tiempo Ronald se encontraba esquivando con habilidad natural las estocadas del oponente, girando, haciendo piruetas, recortes… y sonrió.

Malfoy se concentraba en no dar las estocadas ni demasiado rápidas ni demasiado fuertes, lo justo para que le fuera difícil al joven esquivarlas y pararlas. Se sonrió a si mismo cuando sintió que el entrenamiento parecía un baile, y Ronald un niño aprendiendo a bailar. Al principio lento, contando los pasos, luego de forma fluida, natural. Se nota que el joven estaba disfrutando y que lo ponía todo. Las piruetas y los giros que hacía le resultaban un tanto gráciles y femeninos, y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo serían sus hermanas, siempre tan pendientes de él. Aceleró las estocadas, marcando un nuevo ritmo, y ambos se sumieron en una danza de espadas, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Estuvieron calentando y ejerciendo músculos durante un buen rato, hasta que Ronald soltó la – para él - pesada espada. Descansaron un rato, charlando sobre cosas triviales y de la corte. Malfoy comenzó a contarle todo lo que debía saber de la corte, y para su mala suerte, descubrió que el joven pelirrojo tenía muy poca idea de protocolo y etiqueta. No conocía ni lo básico.

- ¿Sabes que estás obligado a asistir a la fiesta de la próxima semana, Ronald? – Le preguntó, ciertamente algo intrigado. La reacción de Ronald resultó altamente graciosa, tanto que estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero se contuvo.

Ronald estaba pálido.

- ¿Una fiesta¿De la corte¿Estoy obligado a ir? – No se podía creer su mala suerte. ¿Qué le había hecho ella al pobre destino para que se burlara de forma tan cruel? Bueno, aparte de dejar su casa, convertirse en hombre, mentir a su rey….

… a lo mejor se lo merecía…

- Sí. Todos los equipos principiantes y algunos de los veteranos deben presentarse allí para conocerse informalmente. Hay que llevar gala, cenar y bailar. Porque sabes que en las fiestas se baila¿no? – No sabía por qué, pero le encantaba meterse con el muchacho, sobretodo en aquellos aspectos en los que parecía intimidarle demasiado.

- P… pero yo no he estado nunca en una fiesta de la corte… - Mentira, si había estado, cuando tenía ocho años y salió corriendo a perseguir a un gato mientras las señoras gritaban. Tropezó y se cayó cerca de una de las mesas, sin darse cuenta de que con sus manos había empujado una serie de postres (más concretamente, pudding, salsa de chocolate, miel y yogurt y alguna otra cosa pegajosa más) que fueron a parar entre otros asistentes, a la propia reina.

Menos mal que no había pena de muerte en su reino, pensó la joven Ginny avergonzada.

Para asombro de todos, la reina se echó a reír y no paró hasta tres horas después, casi llorando y con dolor de estómago por el ejercicio de la risa. Al parecer, también le había dado a una dama que le caía fatal y había quedado aún más ridícula que la reina, y esa sí que se había enfadado. Todos los asistentes rieron en coro junto con la reina cuando la dama se puso furiosa. Su cara roja contrastaba con el chocolate de su pelo y la hacía aparecer una fresa recubierta de chocolate.

Lo mejor de todo es que cuando consiguió parar de reír, se miró al espejo (hasta entonces no le había dado tiempo entre tanto lloro y tanta lucha por respirar entre el ataque de risa) y le resurgió el ataque de risa otra hora más. Tal fue la reacción de la reina que nadie reparó en la pequeña muchacha, que se pasó todo el mes siguiente castigada sin salir de su mansión, mientras tomaba clases dobles de latín y de protocolo.

No, definitivamente no. No pensaba ir a ninguna fiesta.

- Bueno, no habrás estado nunca en una fiesta, pero sabes protocolo y baile¿no?- Comenzó a asustarse ligeramente el capitán. Si su subordinado no sabía ninguna de las dos cosas, no habría tiempo suficiente para aprenderlo todo antes del baile…

Un momento¿Por qué tenía que ayudarle? Severus dijo que se hiciese su amigo, pero no su mayordomo, su profesor o su ayudante. ¿Por qué entonces lo estaba planeando todo? Porque sabía que el joven Weasley, tan perdido como estaba, no lo lograría solo. Porque sería una vergüenza tener alguien en el cuerpo que no supiera bailar…

O simplemente podía aceptar que era porque le caía bien. Porque quizás lo consideraba su amigo. El único que cuando le miraba no pensaba en el como un asesino. Pero eso era porque no lo sabía, seguramente. Se había cerrado a todo el mundo para evitar sufrir, pero Ronald se las estaba apañando muy bien para romper todas las protecciones sin demasiada dificultad. ¿Por qué el?

Interrumpió sus pensamientos para escuchar la respuesta del joven…

- Em… bueno… necesitaría algún que otro repaso en protocolo…- Después de todo, no creía que fuese tan diferente del hombre a la mujer. – Pero en baile tendría que empezar desde cero. – Le encantaba bailar. Su hermana decía que parecía que tenía un don y ella notaba a veces que bailar y luchar en duelo tenía ciertas similitudes. Se lo aprendía todo sin dificultad, pero todo lo que sabía, evidentemente, eran movimientos femeninos, y nunca se había parado a aprenderse los masculinos. ¿Para qué, si ella casi siempre bailaba sola, acompañada por el fuego, mientras su padre y su hermana la miraban?

Vio como Malfoy suspiraba y se disponía a guardar las espadas.

- Aunque aún es pronto, los otros grupos llegarán aquí para entrenar. Marchémonos ya a comprarte la ropa y después intentaré conseguirte a alguien para que te enseñe de forma rápida lo que tienes que saber. Lo importante es que lo poco que sepas lo tengas tan aprendido que se vea natural. – Se le escapó un suspiro que Ginny escuchó.

- Señor, no es necesario que me ayude. Podré hacerlo solo. – No sabría si podría, pero por alguna razón, no quería molestar demasiado al joven. Se le veía preocupado y sabía que no podría meterse en su vida. Por mucho que lo deseara.

- No sabes hacerlo solo, y no me llames señor. Soy Draco por esta mañana. ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Le preguntó mientras ensillaban los caballos y se ponían en marcha

- Diecisiete, señor. – No sabía realmente qué contestar a esa pregunta, pero por si acaso se quitó un año. Sabía que a esa edad debería haberle salido barba y haber crecido un poco más, pero a lo hecho….

- ¿Diecisiete? Pareces mucho más joven y desvalido. Quizás sea el ambiente de la capital. – Meditó Malfoy en voz alta pero para si mismo…- Algún día me gustaría verte en tu ambiente, en Hogwarts, para poder ver realmente el hombre que eres.

Se llevaban sólo cuatro años… Malfoy tenía 21 y a esa edad, todos los nobles primogénitos ya estaban casados. Y las muchachas, también.

Ey, sus hermanas.

- ¿Y tus hermanas, qué edad tienen?- Preguntó curioso, pues sabía que ambas estaban solteras.

- Veintitrés y dieciocho.

- ¿Y no están casadas? Es muy extraño, porque aunque no sean herederas, ya deberían haberse prometido al menos…- El capitán sospechaba que el padre las había estado protegiendo de los jóvenes nobles de los alrededores, en espera de que apareciese alguno realmente valioso… si a lo mejor se llegaba a enterar de que su superior está soltero y con tan buena planta… le intentaba encasquetar alguna hija. O a lo mejor eran feas.

Se detuvo a mirar al joven Weasley mientras caminaban por el camino. Su porte no era muy seguro, como si estuviera en terreno nuevo, y su cuerpo tampoco decía mucho, pero desde luego no podía considerarse feo. Sabía que en un par de años o tres, y con las tácticas de seducción adecuadas, sabría conseguir a la dama más difícil. Su pelo rojo resultaba un tanto extraño y exótico, lo que llamaría la atención a más de una. Sus ojos, de un brillante azul parecían estar inundados de esperanza y determinación. Sus rasgos faciales eran bastante afeminados, pero con un poco de barba pronto ganarían atractivo. Lo más llamativo eran sus labios finos y rojos, que parecían estar llamando a las mujeres para que los besaran. Él mismo, si hubiera sido mujer, no dudaría de haber intentado retener entre sus brazos a tal hombre.

Si sus hermanas eran físicamente como él, tendría que conocerlas.

Llegaron hasta Flourish&Blotts (se que cambio el nombre y lo que venden, pero así Rowling no me puede decir na…) A comprar la ropa. Eligieron – Más bien Malfoy eligió – una serie de trajes y de uniformes. Informales, formales, de gala, de paseo… no fueron muchos, pero la cuenta ascendía a un montón de galeones.

Ginny, al ver la cuenta, supo que no iba a poder pagarlo todo, no había traído tanto dinero. El pelirrubio, al ver la cara de su joven amigo palidecer, supo que también había dado con un noble humilde. Si que era rarito el chico. Pidió que lo cargasen a su cuenta, y ante la cara de sorpresa del otro contestó: - En pago por mis malos modales desde que llegaste – Sabía que el otro protestaría, así que pidió en seguida que le tomaran medidas. Si se quitaba la ropa que llevaba, en seguida se vería la faja que le chafaba el busto, tanto que incluso a veces dolía, aunque ya había aprendido a ignorar el dolor.

El hombre estaba ya desenrollando el metro para tomar las medidas.

- Con todos mis respetos, desnúdese sir. No me llevará mucho tiempo.

Definitivamente se iba a descubrir el pastel.

Virginia Weasley estaba aterrorizada.

**SI NO DESEA VER LAS CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS, VAYA DIRECTAMENTE EL BOTÓN DE GO! (Tener que recurrir a esto ¬¬ con lo poco que cuesta siquiera saludar!!!)**

Reviews!

**Luthien:** Bueno… la verdad es que sólo te diré que el próximo capítulo es caliente caliente… en cuanto a emociones. Sé cuando Ronald Weasley pasará a ser Ginny y la verdad es que por ahora falta aún bastante…. De todas formas, gracias por tu comentario y espero seguir viéndote por aquí!!!

**Rociradcliffe:** Pues bienvenida nueva lectora y a disfrutar de un nuevo capítulo!! Espero que esta no sea la única vez que aparezcas por aquí a saludar!! Lo de común… sí, es bastante común la historieta, después de todo es un romance…¡¡¡se sabe el final!!!

**Antea:** Si te gustó la conversación con Ron, aquí tienes un poquitito más, pero sobretodo disfrutarás el capítulo siguiente, que tanto me está costando terminar… mientras tanto, saborea tranquilamente éste!!. Gracias por tu review y espero verte en capítulos futuros!!

**Danitza:** Si bueno… ya sabes que a Ginny le van los hombres de acción y misterio… y la verdad es que Draco… ñam ñam ñam… Si, tiene muchos problemas la pobre Ginny…y tampoco te creas que se irán solucionando conforme vayamos avanzando en la historia… jajajajajaja. Gracias por tu review y espero volverte a ver por aquí!!!

**Azazel Black**: Que conste que en el último review me dijiste que lo mío era putear por putear… ¿Y ahora? La verdad es que me hizo mucha gracia, porque ya tenía el capítulo este más o menos terminado cuando leí tu comentario y… en fin, supe que me matarías. Y me matarás¿verdad? (siempre puedes matarme a reviews, ;) ¿no? Sería una muerte muy dulce…). Sobre lo de escribir slash… la verdad es que me encanta leer cosas de ese tipo (uuugh, no te puedes ni imaginar) y escribirlas… joe, porque no, ni que me estuvieras retando… además, hubo una oca de por ahí que me metió lo de Draco y Ron y… mierda, mierda, no he dicho nada, lo retiro todo, lo retiro todo (bueno, tampoco creo que sospeche nada…) solo te diré que el capítulo siguiente está bastante adelantado, así que digamos que tus comentarios…. Son puras casualidades. Yo también lloré cuando el vejete la palmó, y sigo pensando que Snape es el único personaje que Rowling ha tocado y ha dejado más o menos decente. Míralo con otros ojos, mujer!

**Olga:** ¡¡Que bien verte de nuevo!! Las uñas mejor, verdad? Es que luego me acusan a mí por darte motivos y luego que si tengo cargos de conciencia… Pues la verdad es que a partir de ahora vas a tener que vendarte las manos… (que conste que en realidad yo no pensaba anunciar tanto el próximo capítulo, pero leches, es que entre vosotras me lo dejáis desmontadito al pobre…). No sé si te habrá gustado el toque cómico de la fiesta, pero lo hice también pensando en ti, y espero que este capítulo te haya reforzado las alas para volar aún más alto. Espero tu comentario, no dudes en decirme nada eh???

**Swett Malfoy:** Weeee, a ti hace un tiempo que no te veía (desde el capítulo pasado, sí, pero… eso es tiempo¿no?) Y… nop. O sip. Joe, que pregunta, si ya lo digo yo ¡ME DESMONTAIS LOS CAPÍTULOS! Pues ala, ahora no sé que decirte… bueno sí, pero no lo entenderás hasta el capítulo que viene. La respuesta a tu pregunta de forma exacta (repito la pregunta por si no te acuerdas… "¿Cuál es la herida de la que habló Snape¿Una mujer?") es sí. Pero la respuesta que tú me pides por el contexto es no. Si ya lo sé yo, no me entenderás… bueno, da igual, en el próximo capítulo lo sabrás, sin problemas. Después de contestar me merezco un review tuyo, eh??? ;)

**Celestana: **Hombre, la verdad es que subo semanalmente, cuando considero que todo el mundo ha dejado mas o menos sus comentarios y ya puedo subir el siguiente… aunque no lo parezca llevo más o menos un cierto control, y se que hay alrededor de diez personas que amablemente me dejan comentarios. Siempre hay nuevas adquisiciones bienvenidas, que esas resultan un pequeño extra sorpresa. No por ello estoy diciendo que llevo un control estricto y que me entero de quien deja review y cuando… simplemente hago pequeñas aproximaciones que permitan un desarrollo holgado y decente de la historia… bufa, con esto habré quedado fatal¡¡Quién me mandará a mí hablar de más!!

**Nadine**: Me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí, y espero de todo corazón que este capitulillo te guste, aunque miga miga no tiene…. Y sí, estoy bastante bien. O al menos, no demasiado mala aunque sí algo desganada, y no sé exactamente por qué…. Pero bueno, espero que a ti no te pase lo mismo!!! Disfruta con este capítulo y hasta el próximo!!!

**Sempersortia:** Guaaa, otra nueva lectora, pues nada, espero que hasta aquí te siga gustando la historia y espero verte en capítulos futuros… te aseguro que aún queda para largo!!! ( y eso que a í no me gustan los fics largos…)

**Nkchan:** Bueno, creo que lo he continuado bastante prontito…mas o menos, claro. Aunque creo que el próximo me va a costar un poquitito más…. Para modelarlo y eso. Gracias por tu review!!!

**Martika:** Se me ha olvidado decirle a Azazel que por siete millones le vendes algunas exclusivas muy jugosas (¿será que lo he hecho aposta? No, que os juntais y entre las dos… uy…. Lo acabo soltando todo). No sabes como me duele que el mail se haya borrado, lo necesitaba en serio… pero me conformo con que consideres que todo va más o menos bien. Sobre lo de Malfoy… bueno, ya lo hablaremos. Mientras tanto… ¡¡No aceptes chantajes, por favor!!

Hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Quero decir algo, para todos los que conocen mis gustos sobre los fics largos. A mí me cuesta mucho seguirlos cuando siguen más allá del capítulo 12 o así. Intentaré hacer lo posible porque no tenga mucha extensión, pero sin duda es el más largo que he empezado a escribir hasta la fecha, y aunque intento con todas mis fuerzas hacer los capítulos largos (tenéis que reconocer que lo estoy consiguiendo..) no creo que vaya a ser suficiente, así que pido disculpas de antemano.

**TUUUUUUUU!!!! PARA SALIR AL BOTÓN DE GO!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Secretos

Lo primero de todo: Siento la tardanza. He estado de vacaciones y no tuve tiempo de subir el capítulo (ya que estaba incompleto). Otra mala noticia es que me marcho seis meses de Erasmus y probablemente tendré problemas para actualizar, e incluso puede que no actualice en esos seis meses. Si lo hago, no contestaré a los comentarios que me mandéis, a no ser que vosotros mismos me lo pidáis en el propio review, y en ese caso, lo haría por e-mail y no usando fanfiction. No os preocupéis, porque tengo la historia terminada en la cabeza y pienso dejar que la leáis, solo que tardaréis más de lo que esperabais en hacerlo. Para los que no han leído el libro de Harry Potter HACED ELFAVOR DE NO LEER EL FINAL. Yo me quedé bastante tranquila haciéndolo, y ya no me apetece tragarme el libro en inglés….

* * *

El hombre estaba ya desenrollando el metro para tomar las medidas. 

- Con todos mis respetos, desnúdese sir. No me llevará mucho tiempo.

Definitivamente se iba a descubrir el pastel.

Virginia Weasley estaba aterrorizada.

Tanto, que sólo sintió como Draco le subía las manos hasta realizar una cruz y el señor empezaba a medir los brazos. Primero hasta un hombro, después hasta otro… puso la cinta al comienzo de su cuello y Ginny juró que le había descubierto. Estaba rozando ligeramente la zona el pecho que se encontraba más cerca del esternón. El hombre bajó hasta un poco más de la cintura y anotó la medida, sin ningún cambio en el rostro. El corazón de Ginny latía desbocado, tocaba medir el pecho… a punto de gritar y salir corriendo, el hombre cogió el metro y analizó la cintura, después las perneras y la longitud hasta el suelo. Recogió el metro y se dispuso a analizar la información obtenida, despidiendo amablemente a ambos jóvenes. Ya fuera de la tienda, el joven Weasley todavía pálido y sudoroso se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿Es que no toman medidas del pecho? – Uy, sonó bastante mal. Malfoy le miró extrañado.

- ¿Para qué, si ya tienen los datos de la espalda? –

- Bueno… - Contestó dubitativo – A mi padre siempre se la toman.

- Será algún sastre antiguo o tu padre requerirá medidas especiales. – Aunque no quiso sonar duro, sintió como si hubiese dicho que su padre era un ser amorfo. – Aquí sólo se usa para medir la talla de la mujer, para que la ropa encaje a la perfección. Cualquier fallo les puede costar un marido.

Que injusticia, pensó Ginny. Siempre tenían que estar perfectas, perfiladas, calladas y sumisas. Sólo la reina parecía tener cierto voto de autoridad, y eso era porque el rey se lo había permitido de todo corazón. La reina era una mujer muy fuerte y con carácter. Aún rumiando en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que con los caballos habían llegado a un lujosísimo palacio situado en una colina desde la que se tenía una vista preciosa de la ciudad. Cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, ya había desmontado del caballo y entrado en el largo jardín, que conducía hacia una puerta maravillosamente decorada.

- Es precioso este palacio. ¿Cómo es que estamos aquí?

- Es un palacete privado de mi familia. - ¿PALACETE ESO¡¡Si casi abarcaba más de un cuarto de Hogwarts!! . Y lo vamos a utilizar para enseñarte a bailar y a atender a las damas y a los caballeros de la corte. – Sonrió maliciosamente. - Será divertido…

Ginny sospechaba que para ella sería una pesadilla, pero después de lo sucedido en la tienda de ropa se animó. Había escapado demasiadas veces del destino, así que probablemente lo haría algunas veces más. Y así tendría la oportunidad de ver bailar en privado a Draco Malfoy…

Comenzaron lamentablemente, primero por el protocolo. Descubrió que en realidad casi todo era igual, salvo determinadas posiciones erguidas, movimientos de saludo y demás. Lo aprendió todo con una facilidad extraordinaria, que dejó claramente asombrado al joven Malfoy. Después del comedor, el sitio donde habían estado ensayando, fueron hacia la sala de música, donde había un tocadiscos y una tarima inmensa para los instrumentos. La sala era grandísima, y estaba exquisitamente decorada. Al parecer, la madre de su superior tenía gran gusto. Se quedó observando detenidamente toda la habitación, sintiendo que mirara por donde mirara, todo era perfecto.

Comenzaron con el vals inglés, luego el vienés, y por último el nacional. El joven pelirrubio estaba completamente asombrado, y no podía creerse la rapidez con la que avanzaba su pupilo. Tenía que haber bailado antes, aunque no supiera que lo hacía. A lo mejor de pequeño veía aprender a sus hermanas y lo trasladaba a la espada. Por eso cada vez que luchaba se veía como un perfecto bailarín. Bajó de sus pensamientos para llamar a la señora Sprout, su niñera, con la que había estado practicando durante años los diferentes bailes de la corte. La niñera, no demasiado vieja, apareció y se puso a bailar con el joven Weasley, haciendo comentarios que relajaron el ambiente entre los dos jóvenes, que habían estado algo tensos, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Al terminar la mañana, había aprendido casi todos los bailes que Malfoy conocía, y todos los que sabía bailar la señora Sprout. Draco le invitó a comer y disfrutaron de una alegre charla en la que hablaban como si se conocieran desde años. Ginny se sentía en las nubes, porque sabía que la actitud de su superior era algo insólito. La niñera se marchó discretamente de la sala, sonriendo. No había visto a su "angelito" (como ella lo llamaba) tan contento y motivado desde el accidente. Y había pasado tanto tiempo ya…

Por la tarde, le tocó el turno de bailar sólo, mientras Draco le enseñaba bailes exóticos que se bailaban en determinadas fiestas, más bien extravagantes. Eran bailes traídos de las colonias, y no eran tan rígidos como todos los que había aprendido hasta ahora, tanto de mano de la señora Sprout, como de su padre y de Moody. Descubrió que eran más bien bailes sensuales, hechos para disfrutar el tacto de la pareja… pero claro, para ello el o la acompañante también tendrían que saber bailar… y lamentablemente no podía sacar de la forma de bailar de Draco la forma complementaria que debería realizar una mujer.

- ¿Por qué me enseñas estos bailes, si son tan inusuales? – Preguntó ya al final de las clases, cuando se habían sentado en un sillón a descansar, Draco con una copa de cerveza de mantequilla y Ronald con agua. Se sentía estúpida al haber pedido agua, porque ningún hombre habría rechazado una cerveza nacional, pero la sirvienta había acatado la orden sin discusiones y Draco había esbozado una sonrisa extraña.

- Porque habrá por lo menos uno que se realizará en la próxima fiesta, y si alguna dama te envía una señal, será de muy mal gusto no aceptar e invitarla al baile. – Ronald se quedó atónito. ¿Así que las damas también conocían el baile¿Por qué su hermana no le habría contado nada? Malfoy continuó. – No obstante, es un baile que se realiza casi al final de la noche, cuando las parejas mayores ya se han retirado. Es demasiado escandaloso para ellos, y además, no todas las damas jóvenes lo conocen.

- Yo jamás lo había visto. – Aseguró Ronald. Después de un pequeño silencio se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Y sabes como bailan las mujeres? No creo que sepa concentrarme en bailar algo si no sé siquiera lo que va a realizar mi pareja… - Draco se lo quedó mirando con un brillo extraño en los ojos, tanto que le hizo ruborizarse y apartar la mirada, intentando balbucear excusas que disipasen la tensión que parecía haberse acumulado en la estancia. No pretendía que Draco le mostrase gestualmente como bailaba la pareja, pero sí quería que le explicase al menos, para tener una guía. Se sorprendió cuando Draco se levantó, murmurando algo sobre estúpidas órdenes y meterlas por sitios obscenos. Se acercó hacia Ronald y ofreciéndole la mano, le dijo:

- Morirás de forma dolorosa si alguien se entera de esto, Ronald. – Éste sonrió, aceptó la mano y condujo a Draco hasta el centro de la sala de baile. Con haber hecho una demostración él sólo le habría bastado, pero ahora se descubría andando eufórica hacia un baile un tanto inusual. Ella era el hombre y el hombre era la mujer. Y no sabía si le gustaba más eso, o que el hombre con el que bailaba fuera a ser Draco.

Se situaron frente a frente, Ronald Weasley con la mano izquierda situada a pocos centímetros de la cintura del pelirrubio, y Draco Malfoy con la mano derecha situada a pocos centímetros del hombro demasiado bajo del pelirrojo. Resultaba un hecho extraño, que el más alto fuera precisamente la mujer, mientras que el más bajo fuera el que mandaba y llevaba el ritmo. Comenzaron a bailar sin dar señales al otro. Parecía que se compenetraban, y eso era algo para asustarse. Ronald no podía concentrarse en aprender los pasos femeninos que daba Draco porque todo su cuerpo se hallaba sumido en un hormigueo de excitación y ansias. Por su idea pasó la posibilidad de contárselo todo, pero enseguida la rechazó. Observó las piruetas del ángel del hielo, y disfrutó en todo momento del baile juntos. Al terminar la danza, Draco se separó rápidamente, claramente incómodo por la situación, y no pudo ver los ojos brillantes de alegría de Ronald mientras este le daba continuamente las gracias y le decía que con haberle mostrado los pasos femeninos ya se habría dado una idea. Siguió hablando y hablando, hasta que este gruñó.

- Ronald, cállate. – La orden le supo ciertamente amarga, pero no pudo evitar obedecerla. Temía perder al amigo que había encontrado ese día, y que resultaba ser maravilloso. Se preguntaba por qué nadie era capaz de ver lo que ella veía en él.

La habitación quedó en un silencio demasiado mortificador para ambos.

- No lo soporto más. – Soltó Malfoy con la voz demasiado tranquila, helando con su tono toda la gran habitación. – No te soporto más.

Era como si le hubiese caído un gran trozo de hielo encima. ¿Qué había hecho mal, si hasta hace nada habían estado conversando como grandes amigos? Ella sentía que lo entendía y que podía hacerle mejor persona, sobre todo cuando le había mostrado su parte humana. ¿Es que todo lo que había hecho Ronald no era suficiente? Quizás fuera la rapidez. En apenas un día habían pasado de ser desconocidos enemigos a algo parecido a amigos.

Continuó callada, sabiendo que su silencio haría más mella que cualquier palabra que dijera. Después de todo, cumplía órdenes.

Se encontró con unos ojos furiosos, mirándolo con lo que parecía odio, y permaneció en apariencia serena, aunque por dentro se estuviese retorciendo de angustia. Todas las preguntas que se hacía interiormente quedaron parcialmente respondidas al oírle decir, con voz cargada de amargura

- ¿Por qué eres capaz de reír y de estar alegre todo el tiempo¿Por qué has superado tan fácilmente la muerte de tu madre¡Eres el pequeño de tu familia, tú la mataste!

Aunque le dolía enormemente lo que le decía, había unido el rompecabezas y entendido la razón. Respiró varias veces para calmarse y evitar que la voz le saliera temblorosa, y contestó:

- Porque sus últimas palabras fueron "sé feliz y yo viviré siempre dentro de ti". Porque cada vez que hago algo bueno, la recuerdo en sus mejores días. – Mientras decía eso se iba acercando a Malfoy, que no retrocedía – Porque su muerte la trajo la enfermedad cinco años después de que yo naciera. Yo no la maté, Draco. Es cierto que mi nacimiento la debilitó, pero por eso mismo yo intento ser fuerte para darle razones para estar orgullosa. – Se paró a escasos centímetros del joven y le preguntó, con voz suave.

- ¿Puedes decir lo mismo tú? – Draco respondió con un tremendo empujón que la tiró al suelo y la dejó a más de un metro de él. Le había dolido. Ambos estaban siendo heridos en ese momento.

- Tú no sabes nada, asqueroso mocoso. – Malfoy parecía ido de la furia. Ginny no sabía cómo era capaz de contenerse, porque sus ojos estaban desatando una gran tormenta. Si no se iba pronto, se llevaría más de unos pocos moratones por el empujón.

-Tu madre está muerta por alguna razón y tú te sientes el único culpable. – Desató Ginny. Al momento se encontraba en una pared siendo sujetada por el cuello. Malfoy estaba demasiado cerca, destilando furia por todos los poros de su piel. Sentía que se estaba ahogando, pero tenía que intentarlo. – Tu… - hizo un esfuerzo por respirar – Tú no la… la mataste. Sé que no lo hiciste.

Inmediatamente después cayó en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Cogió uno de sus papeles especiales, grabados con el sello de su casa y escribió con tinta azulada: 

_Querido abuelo:_

_Los entrenamientos en la capital están siendo duros, pero creo que estoy realizando grandes progresos. Sigo estudiando por las tardes los libros en árabe que me dejaste, y aunque hay palabras que me cuestan entender, los sigo descifrando. Al parecer tenías razón y hay una solución al problema de tu calvicie, pero me costará más tiempo del previsto el traducirlo y prepararlo. No te preocupes, en cuanto lo tenga listo, te lo mandaré y podrás regalar a los siervos el sombrero que siempre te pones y del que la abuela está tan harta. Por cierto, quería preguntarte, si en las tierras colindantes del este, Hogwarts, había un chico noble de más o menos mi edad. Tengo curiosidad por saberlo, porque sólo recuerdo a una joven, y creo que era algo más mayor._

_Espero recibir tu carta lo antes posible con noticias sobre casa._

_Siempre defendiendo el hogar,_

_Neville Longbottom._

La lacró, le puso su sello y se la dio a uno de los sirvientes para que al alba partiese hacia su hogar. Mientras, se entretuvo en usar su telescopio para observar las estrellas, especialmente brillantes ese día, que no había luna.

* * *

Se despertó en una cama ajena. Lo sintió por la suavidad de las sábanas bajo sus manos. Abrió los ojos con pereza y descubrió que aún era de noche. Se sobresaltó y se toco su pecho derecho. Seguía bajo la faja y bajo la camisa que llevaba puesta ese día. Los pantalones también estaban en su sitio, lo único que no notaba eran los zapatos y los calcetines, que habían desaparecido. Esforzó la vista para observar la habitación y tuvo un nuevo sobresalto. En un sillón, cerca de la cama, se encontraba Draco Malfoy con la misma ropa mirándolo con ojos vacíos. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sin saber que decir ni como actuar. A pesar de que Ginny debería sentir miedo, sólo sentía que tenía que aplacar ese dolor que veía en los ojos grises del ángel abandonado. Se incorporó sobre la cama y con una mano alcanzó el brazo de Malfoy, que se tensó ante su contacto. Ronald le dio un apretón fuerte en la muñeca, lo suficiente como para demostrarle que a pesar de no explicarse, le comprendía. Y fue esa muestra de aceptación a la que Draco necesitó responder contando su historia. Su voz sonaba apagada y suave, como en un susurro que llenaba toda la habitación con sus gritos de dolor. Contó toda la historia sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de quien en apenas un día, se había convertido en su mejor amigo. 

- Estaba enfadado con ella. Esa noche había tenido una rabieta porque consideraba que hacía mucho más caso a mi hermana recién nacida que a mí. Tenía sólo ocho años.

Me encerré en mi habitación y me dediqué a mirar la ventana, sin querer tocar nada de lo que me había comprado. Mi padre estaba fuera por motivos de negocios, pero vi llegar un carruaje seguido de muchos hombres montados a caballo. Enfadado, no me molesté ni siquiera en mirar la cara del hombre que bajaba, aunque estaba parcialmente cubierta. No hice nada cuando vi que varios hombres entraban después de él. Al rato oí gritos y disparos. Me quedé congelado en mi habitación, jamás había oído un disparo antes, y no supe reconocerlo. Cuando vi salir al hombre y a sus acompañantes, salí corriendo de mi habitación.

Encontré a criados muertos, y en medio de todos ellos estaba mi madre abrazando a mi hermana. Ambas tenían sangre por todos lados. Intenté avisar a alguien y un muchacho de cuadra no mucho mayor que yo partió corriendo para buscar ayuda. Mi madre aún vivía y yo sólo pude quedarme ahí estático, junto a ella, mientras la veía morir. Sé que intentó hablar, decir algo, pero apenas ni podía respirar. Cuando llegó la ayuda, ella ya estaba expirando. La dejé morir.

- No podías hacer nada. – Ronald volvió a apretar la mano, viendo como Draco Malfoy cerraba los ojos sumergiéndose en el dolor. Sabía que dolía, pero necesitaba descargarse y contarlo todo.

- Mi padre no lo superó. Los primeros meses se refugió en la bebida y me culpaba a mí de la situación. Si hubiese avisado a los criados de que llegaba un carruaje extraño, mi madre no se hubiese pensado que era él y no habría bajado con la niña. La habría escondido, se habría preparado. Yo no les dejé la oportunidad de sobrevivir. Le costó recuperarse, y se excusó conmigo por las falsas acusaciones.

Pero eran completamente ciertas. No pude verle la cara al asesino, no quise avisar. Yo soy tan culpable como él. – Terminó el joven cerrando los puños con rabia.

Por eso era el mejor en lo que hacía. Porque si se le daba la oportunidad de encontrar al asesino, lo mataría. Se había estado entrenando para ello, y había llegado a ser el mejor. Pero se había cerrado a todo aquello que le podría traer la felicidad. Amigos, familiares, pareja… siendo alguien tan digno, se sentía el más rastrero de los indignos.

- Tenías sólo ocho años, es imposible que hubieses podido hacer algo, Draco. – Su tono de voz era dulce, el suyo propio, y no el de Ronald. En ese momento no se preocupó por ello. Dudaba mucho que el capitán lo notara. – Culparte sólo hace a tu hermana y a tu madre infelices, y te impide luchar por ellas. – Realmente no sabía como calmarlo. Si el dolor había estado latente durante tanto tiempo, sabía que costaría cerrar la herida bastante más. – Hace poco nos asaltaron unos bandidos en Hogwarts. Éramos bastantes, adultos y capaces de defendernos. Murieron dos sirvientes y mi padre se quedó muy mal parado. Podía haberlo perdido. Yo apenas había tocado una espada, pero la cogí y luché como pude. No hice nada, pero me demostré que no acabarían conmigo. Tú les has regalado tu culpa, y eso es injusto. No se la merecen porque no podías hacer otra cosa. Les debes a tu hermana y a tu madre el perdonarte y buscar una venganza limpia.

Las palabras de Ronald resonaron en la habitación, y aún lo siguieron haciendo cuando éste ya se había marchado y sólo quedaba un joven rubio en la habitación.

No se dijeron más ese día. Después de todo, no hacía falta.

Al salir del palacio Malfoy, Ronald se percató de que ya estaba clareando. Calculo la distancia al palacio de armas y decidió ir dando un paseo a caballo. Sacó a Trevor sin dificultades del establo y se dedicó a dejarlo andar a su aire, después de todo, sabía que el caballo lo necesitaba. Al llegar se cambió de ropa con el uniforme extra que tenía allí y se dispuso a esperar a sus compañeros de grupo, dudando sobre si su capitán aparecería hoy. El primero en llegar fue Longbottom.

- Buenos días, sir Weasley.

- Sir Longbottom, somos compañeros de equipo, no es necesaria tanta deferencia.

- Bien, en ese caso, Ronald, tampoco deberíais de usarla vos. – Longbottom parecía complacido y de muy buen humor. - ¿Cómo es que habéis llegado tan temprano? Pensé que con lo que pasó la última vez, tendría muchas menos ganas de venir…

- En realidad, ayer estuve todo el día entrenando – aunque fuese en diferentes artes, por supuesto, pensó Ginny- Y realmente espero que en poco tiempo pueda llegar al mínimo de vuestro nivel. Sé que no es nada bueno que en el grupo haya algún compañero débil o descompensado. Sé lo caro que puede costar eso, y pienso poner todos mis esfuerzos en remediarlo. – Sonrió mientras recibía una mirada y un gesto claramente aprobatorios de su compañero.

- Y decidme, Ronald¿Cómo es que siendo vecinos colindantes, nunca había tenido noticias de vos? – Neville no parecía excesivamente preocupado. Simplemente tenía curiosidad acerca de la protección que recibió por parte de sus abuelos. Un amigo en su temprana juventud le habría sido mucho más saludable que el viejo Slughorn, su mentor en artes químicas.

- Em…. Pues la verdad, Neville, es que desconozco la causa. – A ver como salía de esta….- Nunca me dijeron que tuviera vecinos de mi edad, y aparte de a Hogsmeade, no solía frecuentar sitios cercanos a la frontera. – Bueno, medio verdad…

- Bueno, al menos celebro saber que tus padres también impidieran nuestra relación… - Observó mientras Diggory y Potter se acercaban.- Ahora la siguiente pregunta que ronde por mi cabeza es el por qué. – Dio por terminada la misteriosa conversación mientras se acercaba a saludar a sus compañeros, seguido a cierta distancia por un Ronald que sentía que alguien de arriba le estaba regalando muchísima ayuda.

- Ey, Weasley- Saludo Potter con diversión.- ¿Os apuntáis a salir esta noche?

- Em… - ¡Que directo era el chico! – Exactamente¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer, Sir Potter?

- Opps, perdone si le he ofendido, Sir Ronald Weasley,- Contestó Potter medio en burla medio divertido – Pero considero que ya que nos hemos conocido íntimamente, debería llamarme simplemente Harry. – Para terminar su discurso, realizó una reverencia como si estuviera delante de una dama, siendo acompañado por las sonrisas divertidas de Longbottom y Diggory.

- Em… ¿Conocernos íntimamente, Harry?

- Ronald, Harry se refería a haber realizado un duelo espada contra espada y salir vivo. – Contestó educadamente Diggory, con su porte que lo caracterizaba. Por un momento, el joven Weasley consideró que estaba delante del Malfoy que su capitán debiera haber sido: elegante, educado, pero sin peso de muertes. – De hecho, creo que sería una falta de tiempo que no nos tuteáramos. No obstante, es su decisión.

- No, claro, por supuesto que podéis llamarme Ronald. Aunque…. – No sabía por qué diantres había cogido ese nombre, si apenas recordaba a su abuelo. – Preferiría que me llamarais simplemente Ron. Ronald me recuerda a mi abuelo y suena demasiado…

- ¿Demasiado viejo, verdad? – Terminó Potter por él. – Sí, ya sé lo que es eso. Permitidme, oh sir Ronald Weasley, que me presente dignamente – Mientras hablaba, se iba moviendo haciendo muecas ridículas y propias de viejos de la corte. – Me llamo James Harold Potter, dos nombres petulantes, a mi modesto parecer.- Ante el comentario rieron sus compañeros de armas, incluido el pelirrojo. – Así que a mis escasos cinco años me rebauticé con una barra de pan y me juré que sería recordado como….¡¡¡¡Harry Potter!!!! Así que puedes llamarme como tal, nada de Harrincín, nada de Haroldcín, Jamesie-poo y cosas extrañas… claro que… - Esto último lo dijo en un tono más bajo y sensual, tomando una pose de típico galán conquistador- Todos esos apodos sólo son usados por doncellas que me tienen constantemente en sus sueños….

- ¡¡Cállate ya, pirata!! – Le gritó Diggory medio riendo, dejando un poco de lado sus habituales poses de noble perfecto. – ¿A dónde piensas llevarnos esta vez, eh?

- Desde que Blaise se enamoró las fiestas ya no son tan divertidas…- Susurró Neville, más para sí mismo que para los demás, aunque fue oído por todos.

Ginny no pudo evitar sorprenderse ligeramente. ¿Ese rufián, enamorado? Era bastante arisco en las conversaciones, y no le había visto tratar con ninguna dama más allá de lo puramente educado. No se atrevía a preguntar, por miedo a que la tomaran por cotilla, pero tenía mucha curiosidad por saber.

- ¿Así que sir Zabinni está prometido? – Preguntó Ron

- ¡Qué va¡Ni siquiera sabemos quien es la afortunada jovencita que nos lo ha arrebatado! – fingió indignación el joven Potter. – Pero tienes que saber que de todos nosotros, Blaise es el único que tiene un hermano mayor.

Como sabrás- continuó explicando el pelinegro - el segundo hijo siempre es destinado al servicio clerical, pero algo movió las riendas del destino y Blaise acabó entrando en el servicio militar, haciendo una carrera brillante. Posee una fortuna considerable, y nadie lo trata como noble de segunda, pero no obstante, sabe que no puede desposarse con cualquier mujer, sino que tiene que atrapar una que sea heredera de tierras. – Paró un momento para respirar, pues todo lo anterior lo había soltado de carrerilla y bastante por lo bajo, para que nadie más fuera del círculo se enterara – Si además se ha enamorado, tiene que jugar a favor o en contra de su corazón. Y a mí me da que se ha enamorado de alguien que no cumple los requisitos que debería. Últimamente no se le ve nada contento…

- Entonces¿Ya no sale con vosotros? – Preguntó Ronald, confuso.

- Bueno, ahora nunca se desmadra. Yo diría que se ha vuelto fiel. – Recalcó Cedric. – Además, estoy seguro que la dama en cuestión no vive en la capital. Si lo hiciera, ya nos habríamos enterado de quién era…

- Bueno, bueno, basta de hablar de Zabinni – Soltó Harry con alegría – Es hora de probar y estrenar al nuevo. Y sip, hoy lo haremos de una manera especial…. Tal y como ha sido la entrada en nuestro grupo. ¿A dónde quieres ir, Ron?

- Eh…. No lo sé. ¿Al teatro o a la Ópera? – Probó tentativamente el joven.

- Nos ha salido estirado como tú, Cedric. – Apuntó Neville sonriendo.

- Ya, claro, que seguro que tú sugerirías algo mejor, Nev. ¿Qué tal una vuelta por los alrededores a recoger minerales y a observar las estrellas? – Contraatacó de forma amistosa Cedric, notándosele un tono claramente divertido.

- Nah, mejor a ver a las brujas bailar desnudas en el claro del bosque a medianoche.- Continuó la broma Neville, riendo ligeramente.

- ¡¡¡Pues ese es el objetivo!!! – Dijo Potter muy entusiasmado.

- ¿Ver brujas por la noche? – Preguntó Ron, entre perdido y divertido por la conversación.

- ¿Ir al bosque? – Siguió Neville, sabiendo hacia donde quería dirigir la conversación su amigo...

- NO, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… A ver Brujas desnudas¿Dónde puede haber brujas desnudas que embrujen a uno tanto que no sepa ni que está embrujado? – Preguntó Potter animado, mirando a Ron.

- Em…. No sé. ¿En el bosque?

contestaron los tres a la vez, cada uno con un tono diferente: Cedric, resignado a perder su talento una noche más por seguir a su amigo, Nev considerando las probabilidades de escapar de aquello, y Potter ansioso por recuperar aquellas noches locas en las que eran cuatro, aunque ahora hubiesen cambiado a un integrante.

- ¡En un burdel!

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿EN UN BURDEL?????????????

* * *

Bien, como habéis leído ya al principio, esta será la última vez que podré contestaros aquí. No obstante, seguiré leyendo vuestros comentarios con avidez, y espero que no me defraudéis, como yo estoy intentando no defraudaros a vosotros. No prometo un capítulo nuevo antes de que me vaya (1 sep) porque hay mucho que preparar, pero intentaré que lo haya. Hasta entonces, un beso a todos!!!!!!!!!! 

**Andrea:** Gracias por tu comentario, y espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Antea:** Jejejeje, ahora ahora si que se lo he puesto difícil… aunque en realidad, yo creo que siempre lo ha tenido difícil y es ella la que lo va esquivando como puede… en fin, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y espero seguir viéndote por aquí!

**Florentina:** Wooola, me alegra un montón verte de nuevo por mi fic!! Pensaba que a lo mejor te habrías enfadado por mi comentario, y estaba algo preocupadilla. El verte por aquí me ha alegrado, y deseo de todo corazón que acabes tu fic como sólo tú sabes hacerlo!!

**Lunatipola:** Guau, que nick, jajajajaja. Bueno, espero que te haya parecido más o menos decente la actualización, y espero que continúes leyendo hasta el final. Gracias por tu comentario!

**Celestana:** Bueno… lamentablemente esta vez si ha sido así, he subido el capítulo cuando lo tenía terminado, pero es que las vacaciones me pillaron por medio… y lamentablemente no tengo portátil, así que…. En fin, espero verte por aquí de nuevo y gracias por tus consejos!!!

**Martika**: Cuando leas esto, yo ya no sé si estaré por casa. Esta idea te la oculté para que al menos tuvieras algo de picantillo, tu que ya te sabes la historia de Blaise…. ;). Te escribiré¡prometido!

**Montse.k:** Bueno, muy pronto no creo que haya actualizado, pero al menos hay una razón, y buena. A saber cuando será el próximo… de todas formas, espero que lo continúes hasta el final. Gracias por tu review!!

**Trinity:** Lo juro, ya lo tenía pensado antes de leer tu review y cuando lo hice…. Me puse a buscar por la habitación a ver si había cámaras por algún lado… luego recordé que lo había pensado, pero no que lo había dicho en voz alta… y uf… Pasando del fic, te voy a echar de menos (es verdad, aunque no te lo creas) y aunque te voy a mandar un mail, te lo digo por aquí para asegurarme. Si te apetece seguir en contacto conmigo puedes mandarme tu dirección a mi correo de Hotmail, o si no, escribirnos por mail. Si te apetece, claro. Si no te apetece, que tengas unos muy buenos meses, que me parece que yo voy a estar un tanto ocupadilla!!! Besos a montón y cuídate!!

**Olga:** Gracias mil por tu review y por seguir dándome el follón. Sin ti no sería lo mismo mujer…. Bueno, sin ti y sin tus uñas…. ¡¡Cómo estarán ya las pobres!! Te sorprenderá la reina, desde luego, que ya la tengo elegida y argumentada (mas o menos), y espero que te encante la trama que estoy preparando (en la cabecita, como no) para darle consistencia al fic. ¡¡¡Te echaré de menos estos seis meses!!! Si te apetece mandarme un mail, (ya sabes, pa seguir dando la tabarra, jajajaja) mi mail es favila (barra abajo) thyferra arroba hotmail punto com (todo junto, claro, y con los caracteres correspondientes, que si no, no me deja. Es el mismo nick que llevo aquí,pero con hotmail) Si no escribes, no pasa nada, seguiré esforzándome igualmente para subir capítulos como pueda. Muchos besos!!!

**Swettmalfoy:** Ainsss, a ti también te voy a echar de menos… ¿Quién si no desbarataría todos mis planes? Ya sabes ahora que la mujer y la muerte relacionadas tenía que ver con la madre de Draco y no con una amante o algo así. Pero no te preocupes, tu da ideas, sin problema!!! En el review anterior tengo mi dirección, por si te surge alguna gran idea. Gracias por tu comentario!!!

**Laly Malfoy:** Hola!! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y que te aficione aún más a la historia. Gracias por tu comentario y espero verte de nuevo por aquí!!

**Nadine:** Uf, la desgana tardó en irse, pero lo que ha dejado ver es que el capítulo está salvado, y para mi gusto, con creces. Siento mucho que tengas que esperar tanto hasta el próximo, pero haré todo lo posible para que la espera merezca la pena. Si quieres contactar conmigo en alguno de esos meses, mi mail está en un review de arriba. Sobretodo pásatelo bien y disfruta de lo poco que queda de verano. Muchos besos y gracias por tu comentario.

Me da pena tener que decir adiós así, de sopetón. Al menos tenéis la promesa de que volveré, aunque ahora os suene a poco. Muchos besos también a los que leen y no dejan comentarios:)


	7. merodeando en el burdel

Mientras se arreglaba la ropa que le había prestado Cedric Diggory, su desazón aumentaba. Había intentado escapar por todos los medios posibles. Primero alegó que no tenía ropa decente, ya que sólo contaba con dos trajes oficiales de guardia, y uno de ellos lo acababa de dejar sucio después de su "entrenamiento" con Malfoy. Su excusa no duró mucho cuando se decidió que usaría alguno de los trajes antiguos de Cedric, ya que su madre guardaba como oro en paño todos los trajes que había vestido su primogénito desde que éste empezara a andar y seguro que alguno le estaría bien. Tampoco valió ni las excusas de los entrenamientos ni su cansancio. Nada podía convencer a James Potter de que esa noche no visitaría un burdel.

Total, ¿Para qué, si todo lo que tenían esas mujeres también lo tenía ella?

"Esa hubiera sido una buena excusa" Se pensaba Ginny mientras caminaba malhumorada al lado de Cedric, de camino al Luna Azul. No le interesaba lo que dijera Potter en ese momento, ni la cara de pena que Neville le ponía a ella, como de resignación, antes de abrir la puerta e internarse en el local. Ginny tenía la esperanza de que Cedric se adelantara y así en el último momento, darse la vuelta y salir corriendo por patas. Con su mala suerte, Cedric le cedió el paso y sonriendo, le dijo:

- Tranquilo, tú siéntate dónde nos sentemos nosotros, pide una jarra de cerveza y sonríe a las mujeres que se pongan por delante, pero sin demasiado interés. Si lo necesitas, puedo quedarme contigo.

Ginny se sorprendió ante sus palabras.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque se te nota en la cara que eres todavía corcel.- Y se rió como si la cosa tuviera gracia. - Venga para adentro, ¡a ver si conseguimos que te ensillen!

¿¿corcel?? ¿Qué quería decir Cedric con corcel? Ginny entendía cada vez menos. Sabía qué cosas pasaban entre un hombre y una mujer. Cuando era pequeña se había escondido muchas veces entre los árboles y observaba algunos momentos en los que los granjeros aprovechaban para "intimar". Y no sólo los granjeros. La cocinera, el ama de llaves, el chófer.... vamos, que verlo, lo había visto. Todo acabó cuando se lo contó un día a su hermana Hermione y ésta le prohibió volver a esconderse en el bosque. ¿¿Pero qué tenía que ver el burdel con un corcel??

Ginny no pudo divagar más en sus pensamientos porque Cedric, cansado de esperar, la había empujado para adentro. Allí se topó con un montón de humo y empezó a toser. Cuando por fin se acostumbró, miró sorprendida hacia todos los lados. Había imaginado un sitio de poca monta, con mesas de madera sucia y oscura, sin cuadros y con clientes borrachos y malolientes; pero se encontró con un lugar fino en el que los hombres coqueteaban con unas mujeres, eso sí, vestidas con muy poca ropa. Mientras se ruborizaba enormemente y apartaba la vista, pudo comprobar que las paredes estaban tapizadas y cuadros del dios Baco y de sus musas colgaban por todas partes, rodeados de espejos que permitían mirar sin ser descubierto. Sillones rojos alargados amueblaban la zona junto con mesas para dejar las copas que se pedían en la barra del fondo, dónde al parecer había una tarima en la que se ofrecían espectáculos. Más roja que el color de su pelo, Ginny fue avanzando evitando las risas descaradas de algunas mujeres y sin dejar de mirar al suelo. Sólo levantó la cabeza cuando oyó la risa de Harry, divertido al verla tan incómoda. Cuando una camarera les preguntó lo que querían, Ginny volvió a bajar la vista ruborizada. ¿Cómo era posible tener semejante talla de...? ¡¡De eso!! "Si se quisiera hacer pasar por un hombre, sí que lo tendría crudo" Se animó internamente la muchacha. Oyó cómo Harry pedía y se marchaba con la mujer.

- ¿No te gusta el lugar? - preguntó Neville dejándose oír entre la música.

- Si – respondió inmediatamente Ronald, todavía rojo. Luego se quedó mirando a una camarera regordeta mientras servía al señor de al lado, mientras éste le tocaba el culo y se corrigió. - Bueno... yo pensaba que sería otra cosa.

- Déjame adivinar – propuso Neville – te lo imaginabas más sucio, ¿verdad?

- Esa no sería la palabra adecuada, pero sí – contestó Ronald, intentando parecer conocedor en el tema.

- Bueno, supongo que te imaginabas algo como pueblerino y de los barrios bajos. - Contestó Cedric rechazando con una sonrisa la invitación de una jovencita. - Eso suele pasar en las provincias, donde apenas se puede elegir. Aquí, en la capital, hay clases. - Y mirando profundamente a Ronald aclaró – la clase alta se diferencia en muchas cosas de la baja. Este no es un burdel cualquiera.

- Aunque Harry nos haya llevado a conocer prácticamente todos los de la ciudad. ¡Y no te puedes imaginar cuántos son! - Exclamó Neville. Y comenzó a relatar las aventuras nocturnas del grupo. Y con ello Ronald pareció relajarse un poco.

* * *

El criado entró a un salón pequeño y pobremente iluminado por un fuego que ardía levemente. Distinguió a uno de sus señores sentado en el sillón más cercano al fuego, sosteniendo un vaso de licor y con aire pensativo.

- Mi señor, ha llegado una joven dama y solicita verle sólo a usted.

- ¿A estas horas?

- Si, Señor. Dice que acaba de llegar y que es de suma importancia. Si me permite decirlo, su carruaje espera en la puerta y lleva maletas de viaje.

- ¿Has visto el emblema? - Preguntó el joven, todavía con el vaso de licor en la mano, pero erguiéndose rápidamente del sofá.

¿¿Podía ser que fuera ella??

- No lo sé, Sir. Hoy no hay apenas luna y el carruaje no se ha acercado a la entrada principal. No obstante, parece conocerle a usted bien. Dijo que lo encontraría aquí, ya que usted suele acostarse tarde.

- Dile que ahora mismo bajo.

A pesar de estar vestido se miró al espejo y se arregló un poco el pelo. Había estado bebiendo y probablemente ella lo notaría. Bah, después de todo las explicaciones no las tenía que dar él. Y estaba muy enfadado.

Cuando Zabinni bajó, la joven se hallaba en el hall esperándolo. Todavía se notaban las horas de viaje en su rostro, además de unas ligeras ojeras. La miró duramente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a coger su corazón y reírse de él de semejante forma? Iba a reprocharle que apareciera así en su casa cuando la miró a los ojos y se sorprendió.

En ellos había mucho miedo.

* * *

Probablemente había bebido menos de la mitad que Cedric y Neville, pero notaba cómo la cabeza le daba vueltas y soltaba cosas que no pensaba. ¿¿En qué momento se había atrevido a decir que Draco Malfoy le parecía el mejor capitán que había tenido nunca?? ¿Y por qué había tenido ganas de preguntarle a una mujer por qué estaba trabajando allí? ¿Y por qué se reía tanto? Le costaba pensar. ¡Ah sí!

- ¿Sabéis cómo me llamo?

- Por supuesto que lo sabemos – contestó Cedric mientras le hacía guiños a una señora que pasaba por detrás del pelirrojo- te llamas Wonwon.

Ronald y Neville (que se había bebido tres whiskies de sopetón al fallar una apuesta con Cedric) se rieron como locos. Longbottom casi hasta se cae de la silla, pero Weasley reaccionó y cogiéndolo de la manga lo atrajo hasta él y continuo.

- No. peggo ez que... ¡no me llamo Won!- Exclamó trunfalmente, como si ese siempre hubiera sido su nombre. Yo me llamo ¡Hip! ¡Hip! Yo me llamo....


	8. dos amantes secretos

- No. peggo ez que... ¡no me llamo Won!- Exclamó trunfalmente, como si ese siempre hubiera sido su nombre. Yo me llamo ¡Hip! ¡Hip! Yo me llamo....

- ¡Ronald Weasley que estás haciendo aquí!

Ginny se interrumpió en lo que iba a decir y se volvió hacia la voz que le había hablado. Un hombre joven, bastante apuesto, le miraba con cara impenetrable. ¿Debería sonarle? Mmmmmm, a lo mejor sí. ¿Era Zaborrera? Sí algo así ¿Zaborrini? Da igual, por guapo que fuera, se había portado bastante borde con él,así que ¿qué le importaba que estuviera aquí?. Iba a continuar con lo que había dejado. Necesitaba decirle a alguien que era la dulce Ginny y que valía más que cualquier mujer mujer del local. Que quizás no tenía tantas... capacidades delanteras, pero que era muy capaz de otras cosas, como pifiarla por momentos, vestir como un hombre y hacerse pasar por él, usar la espada, bailar con Malfoy, escalar a los árboles, latín... bueno, latín no sabía pero ¡¡Para qué aprender una lengua que nadie usa!! Sólo su tío segundo Rodolfus, que era cura y se empeñaba en hablar latín, pero como iba a morir pronto tampoco pasaba nad..

¡¡¡¡¡RONALD WEASLEY ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!!!!!!

Ronald se volvió enojado a Pobini ¿Para qué le hablaba tan alto, si lo tenía al lado? Escuchó echarle una bronca tremenda a los otros dos, sin saber la razón. ¿Estaba tan amargado que tenía que amargar la noche a los demás? Bueno, ella tampoco es que lo estuviera disfrutando mucho, a lo mejor si preguntaba había algún burdel de tíos, total...

Y de repente se sintió arrastrada por Japorrini. ¿Pero qué tenía éste tipo en contra de ella? Además la habitación empezaba a dar demasiadas vueltas. Suerte que por lo menos estaban saliendo. Cuando pudo ver el cielo empezando a clarear, soltó un suspiro. ¡Qué alivio! ¡De menuda se había librado! La pregunta era.... ¿De qué se había librado?

Intentó concentrarse. Vio que Chorrini la ayudaba a subir a un caballo y que él se subía en otro. ¿A dónde iban? El hombre cogió las riendas de su caballo, como si ella no pudiera llevarlo sola. Iba a quejarse, pero de su garganta no salía sonido ninguno. Mientras cabalgaban a paso lento por la ciudad que despertaba, Ginny sintió cómo sus músculos se adormecían. Zartini intentaba mantenerlo despierto, pero la joven no le hacía mucho caso. Al final pareció rendirse y dejarla adormecerse, aunque eso supusiera caerse del caballo...

* * *

Cuando se despertó, el sol ya estaba comenzando a bajar. Lo veía a través de la ventana, y aunque la cabeza le dolía un poco, principalmente estaba asustada. ¿¿Qué diantres había hecho la noche anterior?? Se acordaba de que había intentado decir que era mujer, y sólo de pensarlo se le retorció el estómago y su tez se volvió pálida. Además, otra vez volvía a despertarse en una cama desconocida. Observó la habitación y claramente dedujo que debía ser una de invitados. Era bastante suntuosa, con un diván alojado estratégicamente entre la ventana y la chimenea, enfrente de la gran cama de doseles. Se levantó sintiendo todos los músculos de su cuerpo extraños. Era cómo si no quisieran responder. Se tanteó el cuerpo y observó que llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, la que le había prestado Diggory, y no parecía que nada hubiese cambiado.... un momento. ¡¿¿Y la venda torácica??! ¡¡Se la habían quitado!!

No, no, no.... - decía Ginny mientras buscaba entre los muebles de la habitación.

Al no encontrarla, decidió salir fuera. La habitación daba a un saloncillo privado decorado con espejos y muebles blancos en el que se encontraba una señora cosiendo. Al verla aparecer, se levantó y dijo que iría a avisar al dueño de la casa. Mientras, Ronald se paseó por la habitación varias veces intentando calmar su agitada respiración y su pequeño dolor de cabeza, repasando una y otra vez los hechos de la noche anterior. Sabía que alguien se lo había llevado del burdel, pero no se acordaba de quién era.

Se sentó resoplando en el sillón. "De todas formas, fuera quien fuera, ya habrá avisado al rey y pronto verán mi cabeza colgando en la Plaza Mayor" Se dijo Ginny. En ese momento, oyó un ruido de puertas y se volvió para encontrar a una mujer enfundada en un traje de dama de corte.

Era Hermione.

* * *

- Hemos acabado por hoy – espetó Malfoy. No tenía sentido preparar a un cuerpo que había trasnochado. Longbottom había aparecido con muy mal cuerpo, asegurando que jamás volvería a hacer caso a Diggory. Éste había aparecido tarde y acompañado de Potter, seguramente del Luna Azul. Y Zabinni parecía como ido, concentrado en otros aspectos a su juicio más importantes que entrenar. Por no hablar de Ronald Weasley, al que no había visto desde... desde el incidente. La rabia consigo mismo aumentó.

-¿Y Weasley? ¿Se lo comieron las meretrices?

- Cuando la cosa se ponía interesante, apareció Zabinni y se lo llevó a no se dónde – explicó Cedric mirando Zabinni – Nadie sabe qué pasó después.

Zabinni le miró con cara de malos amigos y explicó secamente – Estará durmiendo todavía. Su hermana llegó ayer y lo estuvo buscando. Me la encontré por casualidad cuando fui a recoger a mi madre y me ofrecí a ayudarla. Eso es todo.

- ¿Eso es todo? - Repuso Potter - ¿Y qué hay del galante e irresistible Blaise, que lanzaba una mirada y dejaba enamorada a mil...? ¿O es que la hermana de Ron no es lo suficientemente guapa?

Malfoy escuchaba atento. Según sus suposiciones, las hermanas no podían ser feas. No cuando Ronald tenía ese porte dulce y casi afeminado...

- Bah. No merece la pena. Ni os acerquéis, es tiempo perdido. - Soltó Zabinni, para luego recoger sus cosas y marcharse a las caballerizas.

- O a lo mejor si era bonita y le ha gustado tanto que prefiere quedársela para él. - Respondió Cedric, terminando el asunto.

* * *

… y además una irresponsable, por no pensar en las consecuencias que podía tener todo esto.

Hermione llevaba un buen rato desahogándose por todo el miedo y la angustia pasados. Había adelantado incluso su viaje para ver si llegaba a tiempo y podía convencer a la reina de que no desterrara a su hermana pequeña, o algo peor. Y cuando había acudido a Blaise, alguien a quien ella consideraba de extrema confianza, se encuentra conque él está confuso y muy enfadado. Por suerte las cosas se pudieron arreglar a tiempo...

- Gin, antes de empezar a solucionar todo esto, tengo que decirte una cosa. - empezó Hermione

- ¿Cómo qué hacemos en la casa de yo-soy-un-borde Zabinni?

- ¡No le llames así! Blaise, tenía sus razones.

- ¿Ah, si? Te escucho – dijo Ginny espatarrándose como un niño en el sofá del saloncillo. Si a Sir Zabinni lo llamaba Blaise, es que tenía que tener muy buenas razones. Hermione contuvo un impulso de corregirla y decidió centrarse en lo importante:

- Blaise y yo estamos enamorados. Calla, espera a que lo cuente todo – interrumpió la retahíla de cosas que pensaba decir su hermana – Como ya sabes, yo no puedo comprometerme hasta que no cumpla mi servicio con la Reina, y mientras siga siendo su favorita, no voy a poder contraer matrimonio. Además, hay muchos otros pretendientes que quieren conseguirme por mis tierras. Tengo que reconocer que Blaise también lo intentó por ese motivo pero... - Surpiró mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermana, después de haber dado numerosas vueltas al saloncillo- entre cortejo y baile nos enamoramos. Simplemente pasó y yo le prometí que cuando cumpliera con la reina me casaría con él. Cuando llegué aquí con la idea de que podría ayudarme a encontrarte, me di cuenta que él ya te tenía que haber conocido, y seguro que para mal. - Y Hermione la miró como esperando que comprendiera...

Si Zabinni buscaba tierras y por suerte se había enamorado de una mujer que las tenía... debía ser violento encontrarse con que ésta tenía un hermano menor. Si el caso fuera real, las tierras irían a Ronald y no a ella, con lo que habría quedado de mentirosa y estafadora. Ahora comprendía la actitud de Zabinni para con Ron.

Hermione, viendo que lo comprendía, continuó:

- Me costó convencer a Blaise de que no tenía ningún hermano, sino una hermana loca. Le hice ir a buscarte ¡Y gracias a Dios que lo hice! Para sacarte de aquel antro alejado de la mano de Dios y traerte. Cuando ambos vinisteis, tu ya te caías del caballo. Te subimos a la habitación y te quité la venda. - ante la cara horrorizada de su hermana continuó- Blaise no vio nada, no te preocupes, pero una vez quitada la venda, se notaba la diferencia. - Se ruborizó ligeramente al recordar el suceso pasado. - Desde entonces has estado durmiendo.

- Ya está, seguro que Zabinni me manda directamente al rey.- Ginny se tapó la cara con las manos, llena de angustia. - Si ya de por sí me tenía poco aprecio...

- ¿Te crees que mi futuro marido mandaría a mi hermana a las fauces de vete tú a saber qué terrible castigo? - Explotó Hermione. - ¡Por supuesto que no! No es que le parezca bien todo el asunto, pero se ha asombrado mucho de lo que has aguantado y de que nadie te haya descubierto aún. - Hermione se acercó a su hermana – además, así tienes a alguien que te guarde las espaldas. - y añadió con un deje de tristeza – yo no voy a poder estar siempre a tu lado y sé que Blaise te cuidará y te protegerá cuando yo no pueda hacerlo.

Ginny resopló - ¡Como si fuese una niña pequeña!

- ¡Pero si es que lo eres! - la volvió a reprender Hermione - ¡No sabes lo que Padre ha sufrido por ti! Haz el favor de escribirle inmediatamente o acabará por darle un infarto al corazón. - Añadió duramente su hermana, preparándose para marcharse. - Escucha. Blaise ha dispuesto que te quedes aquí mientras dure esta mascarada. Así estarás más segura y podrás descansar de vez en cuando. Como pronto verás esto es enorme, así que no tendrás problema. Cuando estés lista, avisará a la familia y te presentará, pero no hace falta que hagas mucha conversación con ellos. - Aclaró al ver que la cara de su hermana cambiaba de color. Hermione abrazó a su hermana y le besó la frente, acariciando el corto pelo. - Si te lo viera Padre... por cierto. ¿Cómo te llamas? Supongo que tendré que saberlo ahora que tengo un hermano...

- Gracias Hermione. - Añadió Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos. - No sabes lo importante que es para mí que me apoyes en esto. - y poniéndose recta añadió con la voz lo más grave que podía – Mi nombre es Sir Ronald Weasley, para servirla. - y acto seguido le cogio la mano y la besó como un auténtico caballero.

Hermione se rió.

- ¿Así que el abuelo? ¡¡Cómo no se me había pasado por la cabeza!! - Dijo Hermione. Y ambas se rieron otra vez.

* * *

Zabinni no quería llegar demasiado pronto a su hogar. Sabía de sobra que Hermione ya se había marchado, y siendo sincero consigo mismo no sabía exactamente cómo enfrentar la situación. Por una parte, se alegraba enormemente de que Ronald no existiera, de lo contrario, se habría visto llevado a una vida propia de hidalgos. Pero ahora le acechaba un problema aún mayor. ¿Y si se enteraba Malfoy de que uno de sus subordinados era una mujer? Y más si sabía que vivía en su casa. ¿Lo tomaría como que lo sabía y se tomaba ventajas con ella, o por el contrario pensaría que había sido mero cómplice de un complicado ardid? No quería saber la respuesta. Regresó de sus pensamientos justo cuando Malfoy lo llamaba a su despacho. Entró en ese lugar sorprendido por el orden que presentaba y se acordó de que Ronald había estado ordenándolo. Reprimió todos sus pensamientos sobre el pelirrojo (pues al fin y al cabo, mientras pensara en el siempre como chico, las cosas irían mejor) y se dispuso a escuchar a Malfoy, que lo miraba curioso.

- Así que ayer fuiste a recoger al potrillo de su rito de iniciación, ¿eh? - Inició Malfoy la conversación. Aunque de cara hacia afuera Malfoy fuera su superior, habían crecido respetándose y casi apreciándose como buenos amigos, y en privado trataban temas de toda índole. - ¿Por qué?

- Porque su hermana lo pidió. - Contestó simplemente Zabinni, aparentemente tranquilo.

- Ya... - Comentó Malfoy mientras servía dos licores - y resulta que a las tantas de la noche te encuentras casualmente a su hermana que te pide que vayas a buscarlo y tu obedeces... - Malfoy bebió de su copa, sentándose en uno de los sillones de su gran despacho. - ¿No te parece que hubiera sido mejor si se lo llevabas al día siguiente, lavado y sobrio?

- Su hermana insistió. - Respondió secamente Zabinni, sabiendo que Malfoy sospechaba, y mucho.

- ¿Es por lo menos hermosa? - Preguntó Malfoy en susurro casi para sí.

- La habrás visto alguna vez, siempre va con la reina... - evitó contestar Zabinni.

- La verdad es que tengo curiosidad por conocerla en persona. ¿Asistirá al baile de esta semana?

- No lo sé. Como entenderás, no me relaciono demasiado con las acompañantes de la Reina – Masculló Zabinni, ya hartándose de la conversación. - Si me permites, me retiro a casa.

Malfoy asintió y dejó que el noble se marchara. Cuando quisiera hablar, ya hablaría.

* * *

Aunque Ronald y Zabinni parecían tener hacia afuera la misma fría relación, Zabinni aceptó de buen grado que Ginny se trasladara a las habitaciones de invitados, y le dispuso una doncella muda que había trabajado durante años en la casa. La doncella al principio armó un escándalo, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando y hasta sonreía a veces al observar a Ginny arreglarse como un hombre. Por otra parte, Hermione la visitaba siempre que podía y le instruía junto con Zabinni en todo los temas que un hombre debía saber. Si quería causar buena impresión debía mostrarse conocedor de numerosos temas. Ginny reconocía que Blaise podía comportarse, a pesar de que se le notaba que quería protegerla a toda cosa cuando entrenaban en el cuartel.

Por otro lado, Malfoy la volvió a tratar de forma distante, algo con lo que Ginny no estaba demasiado cómoda, si bien era cierto que ya no la importunaba. Siguió entrenándola en el arte de las espadas ligeras, aunque Malfoy intentaba que usara espadas más pesadas. Aunque Ginny lo negaba con ansias, cada noche soñaba con aquel extraño baile en el que ella y Malfoy bailaban. Otras veces soñaba con que se lo encontraba en el próximo baile y ella era una hermosa joven que atraía su atención.

Y todas las mañanas se levantaba con la idea de que era una tontería pensar algo así.

Hasta el día del baile.


End file.
